The Volturi Saga New Dawn
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: The night Bella has been left in the woods, she is found by two strangers. Her life changes abruptly. But the real question is, will she learn to love again? Lem/Lang *CURRENTLY BEING EDITED*
1. VS: New Dawn:Ch1 Choice

**I buried my face closer inside my jacket. Ed-**_**he**_** didn't want me. I obviously wasn't enough for him. I wasn't even **_**pretty.**_** And the only reason I could think about -Why he stayed with me- was , because he only waited to get me alone, and drain me from my blood. I wouldn't scream. Because; How could you scream? How could you run? How could you fight? When the one killing you was you whole life?**

_**Flashback**_

"_You…don't…_want _me?" I whispered the words. Thinking about the way they sounded._

"_No." He said firmly._

"_Well…, That changes things.." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable I sounded. He took two long strides and stopped to stand just in front of me. I closed my eyes, trying to chase the thought away. Maybe it was just a stupid prank? That unfortunately even Emmett was a part of?_

"_Im sorry, my Bella. I promise you one thing though…" He looked at my face, searching for agreement. I nodded for him to continue._

"…_we wont interfere. I wont come back. None of us wont. We love you Bella. But I am _so _tired to keep pretending that Im something that Im not._

_Im not _human_! Goodbye, my only love." He kissed my forehead swiftly. When I opened my eyes; he was gone. Darkness overwhelmed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I heard soft footsteps walking towards me.

"It's her. The human girl is here Alec!" A perfect lilac voice exclaimed.

"Why, it is her. Humans may be very beautiful sometimes. Her name fits her very well, my sister." Another voice sounded. It was a mans voice.

I heard the lilac voice growl impatiently.

"What's wrong ,my sister?" He asked absently. It brought Ed-_his _voice to shame.

"My powers are not working Alec. She has some kind of a shield." She asked. No longer angry.

Me? Im a ..? Im a _shield ?_No way. It _has _to be some kind of a dream.

Or sick joke. Something hard startled my left arm.

"Isabella. Bella. Wake up." The girl urged. "Jane, I can carry her." The girl giggled.

"You are such a gentleman , Alec. But, No. We must wake her up first." She sniffed. " Fine." No longer protesting.

"Bella! Open your eyes sleeping beauty." She nudged my hand. I opened my eyes. I saw two cloaked figures kneeling above me. One was a girl. She was blonde, with blood red eyes. She had a heart shaped face. All her features were perfect. The next figure was a beautiful boy. He had brown hair, with a fringe that covered his eyes. I could see they were blood red too. From what I could gather, they look much alike twins. They must have been around 18 before they were turned. I wonder if it was their will to be turned into creatures of the night.

"Who.. Who are you?" I stuttered.

"Why, I am Jane. This is my twin Alec." I knew it! The boy smiled at me angelically. I could feel some kind of connection to him.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled.

"Because, Aro heard of your powerful shield. He thinks that you would make a great guard." She answered.

"Whoa- Wait! Are- Are you from Volterra?" I asked. Of course they were, stupid.

"Yes" The gorgeous boy answered. I was dazzled. He smiled. Flashing his perfect white teeth.

"A guard? You mean.. you want to change me?" I asked. A beautiful dream come true.

"Yes" He once again said. "So, what do you say?" The angel asked me politely.

"Well.. I mean- What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He would me transformed too. If you want." No.

"No. I don't want that." I said quickly.

"Of course. We understand. But you beauty, must be changed." Jane said, happily.

"Ok." I agreed.

"We must get going, Bella." Alec said. Jane giggled.

"What's so funny about my name?" I asked Jane.

"I'll tell you later." She laughed. Both stood up . Alec hang his hand to support me. I took it. An electric shock set through me. I stood up quickly. But lucky to my clumsiness, I fell back again. Jane and Alec giggled. I blushed. He picked me up again and took me into his arms, and then set my to my feet. Making sure I wouldn't fall again. We walked silently through the forest.

"So Bella, why were you all alone in the woods?" Jane asked silently. I might have a shield but she caught my weak point.

"Well.. Uh.. You do know The Cullen's right?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah well.. Edward.. He was basically my life. But on my 18 birthday party, Jasper, a vampire that hasn't been around animal blood to long, attacked me. Because I sliced my finger with paper." I remembered the horrible memory.

"Single paper cuts can ruin life's, cant they?" Alec looked into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. He smiled his bright smile too. I stopped abruptly in the back of my house. I could hear men talking in front of the house.

"Damn it. They're looking for me." I whispered. I looked out of the bush. I saw Jacob leaning against dad's cruiser. He was _crying_. My poor, poor best friend. I will hurt him, by leaving. A tiny tear tickled down my cheek. Jane caught it. She smiled encouragingly.

"We have to get your stuff." Alec said

"Yes yes. Of course." I looked at the window. It was still open. Good.

"Jump on my back, Bella." Alec said. I obeyed. He jumped so , quickly but gracefully up Charlie's tree.. And then through the window. Jane followed easily. She grabbed a bag from my dresser in Vampire speed. Alec collected my Passport, and basically anything personal. Like, my iPod , my laptop. Jane threw every single clothing from my dresser and stuffed it into the 3 bags.

"Jeez , Bella. We will have to go shopping in Volterra ASAP!" She squealed.

Great.. Another reminder of Alice. The total fashion freak. I giggled. I heard a bash through the door. In vampire speed; Alec and Jane grabbed the three bags and grabbed me through the window. Alec grabbed my arm a little to hard, and I _knew_ I would have a bruise.

"Ouch!" I yelped. Alec dropped me carefully.

"I am so sorry Isabella." He apologized, but took me on his back and ran me to a sleek ,black car. He dropped me into the back seat with him self. Sitting right beside me. No intention to move, whatsoever.


	2. VS: New Dawn:Ch2 Kiss

**Jane followed soon after. She sat at the drivers seat.**

"**Tell me some of your past. With Edward I mean. How it all began." Jane asked softly.**

"**Well, I was a new student in Forks. And… I first saw them in the cafeteria .**

**They were sitting in the corner of the huge, white room. He seemed gorgeous to me. Mysterious and mean at first may I add." I smirked. "I caught him staring at me a couple times. After lunch, we had biology together. And I had to sit beside him. He didn't talk to me, my scent, my blood was driving him crazy. He nearly snapped at me. At the end of biology, he just disappeared. And then I didn't see him for a whole week. He went to Alaska, to the Denali clan. After 2 months of ignoring and avoiding me, I went to Port Angeles and got lost. Some perverts attacked me… And then Edward was there, protecting me. He drove me home, and I wanted to turn off the heater . And so did he, at the same time. I realized his hand was freezing. I gathered all the information, I had so far; Pale white and Ice cold. Eyes shift colour. Super strong and super fast. And many other evidence. So he started to protect me. And love? Well… I don't think so. Not at this point. I mean, I loved him. He was my life. But everything abruptly changed. And I couldn't change it back. At my 18 Birthday, the Cullen's threw a party for me. I was opening Edwards present when I sliced my finger. And you should know the rest." I looked at Alec who was staring at the crescent shape on my right hand. And then turned my gaze to Jane, she had vampire tears in her eyes. "Who bit you." Alec asked, focusing on the scar. **

"**Oh.. I forgot to tell you…" I trailed off… Jane nodded in encouragement.**

"**Well… When we were playing baseball, three **_**evil**_** vampires showed up. One of them, James… he caught my scent and refused to let me go. He chased me all the way to Phoenix. He tricked me into having my mom. And if I wouldn't come… He would kill her. So I did. When I was **_**so**_** near to dying from a lot of bloodlust, Edward came and got James away from me. James threw him through a window. And taking that time as another aim, he bit me. The others came and killed James. Edward sucked the venom out. And ta-da! I am still a, clumsy, stupid, klutzy human." I smirked. Alec growled.**

"**You are not; stupid. And klutzy. I mean come on! You **_**have**_** to be smart. Klutzy? I don't think so. And well… clumsy? A lot…" He chuckled. Jane laughed with him. I blushed.**

"**Okay. Come on lovebirds, we have to catch the plane." She giggled. I blushed. Alec smiled. He got all the bags out and gave one to Jane. He took two himself. I walked close Jane. Alec joined and came in between us, holding his shoulder out. I took one gracefully. Jane pushed it away and laughed. He pretended to act hurt. I joined with Jane. The flight attendant gave me my ticket and labeled my baggage. I walked silently to the seats and waited for my plane. Oh. My. God! No!! Mike was here… Im doomed.**

**I looked at Mike, horrified. I mouthed to Jane; Help! She nodded and looked at Alec and then at Mike. Who looked at me. He nodded. Mike walked up. **

"**What are you doing here Bella?" Mike asked happily. Good. He didn't know I was missing.**

"**Oh… I just …ah… I was visiting my friends." I answered. " Im going to Italy." I added.**

"**Oh.. Cool. I was just wondering. Since I was heading to Rome.. I was kinda.. Um.. Do you want to go somewhere? You know, just the two of us." He said.. Smugly…. Ewwwwww….**

"**I don't think so." The lilac voice came from behind him. Mike turned an 180.**

"**And why not?" He said angrily. **

"**Because… Bella here, is dating my brother Alec." Horror struck me. I turned to see Alec looking down at me. He winked at me. My heart did flips.**

"**Is that true Bella?" Mike interrupted. I nodded.**

"**Proof." He said simply.**

"**What do you mean proof?" I crossed my eyebrows together.**

"**Kiss him." He said firmly. I kissed him on the cheek. Alec smiled.**

"**No no Bella. On the lips I mean. Just a nice make out session." He smiled.**

"**What? Are you kidding…? I mean… Its private. We are in a public place, Mike. It's embarrassing. I hate being embarrassed. And **_**you **_**know that."**

"**Oh come on… Isabella. Please? Just for you friend." He said, smiling.**

"**Go on Bella. Show him watcha got. He wont bother you again." Jane added. I looked at Alec who was standing. I stood up too. Alec , gently cupped my cheek . I leaned forward. He leaned down. My heart started beating like crazy when our lips met for the first time. His lips were, cold.. Hard… but at the same time, soft and gentle. Mike was getting very annoyed. So I continued.**

"**Okay." He said annoyed. "Now, say you love him."**


	3. VS: New Dawn:Ch3 Sleep, My angel

"Wh - wh -What?" I stuttered .

"Say you love him Bella." Anxious, Mike repeated. He looked annoyed. "Seriously, if he means something to you…Tell him that you love him."

"He already knows that." I protested. Mike is such a …. Wrrr… I cant even find the right words for this _thing_.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to say it again." He smirked. UGH!

"Just say it Belle…" Jane said, impatiently taping her foot. I turned around to face Alec, who was staring at me with adoring eyes meant for lovers. I didn't deserve him..

"I love you ,Alec." I said. Staring right into his eyes. He smiled, and it touched his now, burgundy eyes. He reached out his right hand and touched my cheek.

"I love you too, My angel." He said…And I almost believed him.

"Ok… Our flight is boarding now guys." Mike interrupted .

"Mike." Alec spoke for the second time. "Can I see your ticket?"

Mike handed the piece of paper to Alec, without missing a beat.

"D 124.…" Alec murmured. Then he took my ticket and said. "E 124"

And then his "F 124" He smiled. "Mike here, will be sitting with us."

Awesome!

" Great" I said, smile.

"Yep.. I hope to see some more of your relationship, love birds." He boomed.

I sighed. We headed to the flight register. The woman checked our passports and tore the tickets.

"You can go." She said nicely. "And have a nice flight." She added.

"Thank you." I said smiling. But I don't think it is going to be a nice flight, I added in my thoughts.

When we walked through the corridor , outside, Jane joined us.

"Real couples hold hands…" Jane giggled. Alec took my hand swiftly and held it tight. I felt something electric moving through my body, and ending on my fingertips. I pulled away quickly.

"Ouch!" I yelped. When I looked at Alec, he seemed to be observing his own hand too.

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Yes." He mumbled

"Eeeeep! There seems to be some kind of spark between you two!" She half whispered. Clapping her tiny hands together.

When we boarded the plane, I quickly made my way to my seat. Nice. I will be seating in the middle. I sighed as I sat down and put my bag with my laptop between my legs. I sat comfortably in my seat, closing my eyes. Not more than 3 seconds later, something shoved my knee. I opened my eyes and saw Mike mutter an apology. I answered it with a shrug. I then saw my "pretend boyfriend" heading towards where I was sitting, an angelic smile on his face. I smiled back. When he reached the spot, he sat down swiftly without touching any part of my body. I looked at him, he seemed to be staring at me. He reached down and kissed my cheek swiftly. I blushed deeply and he flashed his perfect, milky white teeth.

"Passengers, please take your seats, and buckle your seatbelts. I repeat: Passengers, please take your seats and buckle you seat belts. There will be two instructors to show your safety procedures. Please watch carefully. Thank you for choosing British Airlines.

"Wrrr…. Alec, I told you to pick the first class; but "No…. Economy is just as good." Jane behind us growled. I giggled. Jane joined in.

The plane lifted up into the air, and I moved closer to Alec, trying to stay away from the now snoring Mike. His gaze suddenly turned to me and I pointed my finger at Mike. He smiled adoringly. I rested my head on his shoulder . Not a while longer, he put his ice cold cheek on the top of my head, resting as well. And then, the Blackness took over.

I had a lovely dream. I dreamt of Alec and Jane, and me of course. Laying on our backs, all three of us sparkling in the sunlight. We were in mine and Edwards special meadow.

I looked to one side of me and there was Jane. She sat up and run to the forest ,giggling.

Running away from me. "No Jane don't leave me!" I screamed, but no use. I looked to my other side. And there lay my angel, My Alec. He smiled and sat up, mimicking his twins actions. And then he ran away to the forest chuckling. "No Alec! Stay !! Please don't go! Don't leave me!!!!" I shouted even louder. But no use either.

And then I was brought to consciousness by someone laughing out loud. I opened my eyes and my eyes gazed blankly at Mike, shaking with laughter. He was wearing headphones and watching Family Guy. Only now did I realize that there were mini TV screens on the back of each and every seat.

"Shut the hell up ,Mike!" I said, watching his frame shake. I growled. I snatched the pillow from under my head(Which I had no idea how it got under my head.) and threw it at Mike. It hit him in the head. And when he picked it up, he wasn't laughing. He took his headphones off and apologized.

"Sorry." He said.

"Whatever…" I said, the louder I got, the angrier I was getting. I took one deep breath and turned my head to be met by loving, burgundy eyes. Alec stared at me smugly.

"Hey." I whispered softly. I , of course knew he would hear.

"Good Morning.." He said just as soft. And of course, my tummy had to ruin the moment.

He chuckled and said, touching my cheek.

"You're hungry…" He trailed off… I touched his cheek as well… and looked straight into his eyes and said…

"And you're thirsty." I smiled. This was the most perfect moment to kiss him. I leaned in and he seamed to lean down. But of course the moment had to be ruined. A quite voice came from behind me. A stewardess . I turned around and said.

"Can I have tuna sandwich? And Mountain Fresh bottled water. Please." I said. I was ready to take my money out, but a red credit has been already flashed. I turned around to see Jane flash a smile at me. I smiled back. The stewardess handed me the food and turned to another row of seats. I opened the paper fold where my delicious food was stored. I took a bit and was rewarded with heavenly taste.

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled. I turned around and saw Alec staring at me. Curious.

"How can you eat that?" He chuckled. I stared at him. Confused.

"It's yummy!" I mumbled through bites. I seemed to miss and left some tuna on the side of my lips. I tried to wipe it away but Alec was quicker. He wiped it quickly and put hi finger in his mouth. He swallowed after 2 seconds and said.

"Yuck." He laughed. I pretended to be hurt. I could sense Mike staring at us, longing for some action. Alec could see him from above my head.

"Oh don't worry. You taste great…" He commented to my extreme embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" I decided to play along. I started leaning in.

"Yes, really…" He muttered, he leaned in carefully, until our lips met for the second time. But this time, it was better. It wasn't _forced _. It felt just right. I pulled away quickly as he opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue into my mouth, trying to get a better taste. He looked at me , questions filled his eyes. So I leaned in again and whispered into his ear.

"Forgot about you teeth…? Mr. Fang…" I explained. Making sure Mike didn't hear. He whispered back,

"I guess I got carried away. A little." He whispered making sure Mike heard. And apparently he did, by returning his eyes to the screen. I pulled away. I smiled at Alec once more and closed my eyes. I let my head fall to his chest. Alec wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my hair , and I blushed slightly.

"Sleep , My Angel." Were the last words I heard.


	4. VS: New Dawn:Ch4 Beautiful

I was woken up by something cold straggling my arm. I opened my eyes to be staring into perfect red ones.

I moved back my head a little to see who it was. Jane.

"Bella. I have clothes for you. Take these and go to the changing room." She handed me a bag of clothes. I smiled.

"Thanks Jane. Who's are they?" I asked. They couldn't be mine.

"Mine. Now, don't spill anything on them. Be careful. Don't trip." She joked. I nodded and got up from my seat. I was wondering were Alec was. I made my way to the nearest bathroom, only to be stopped by something wet, and cold being spilt on my hair. I examined my hair with my hand, brought it back to my nose and smelled . Water. I looked at the person who did it… and she muttered an apology. I nodded and began to make my way to the bathroom again. I opened the door and stepped in, locking it. I took out the clothes, which were : A white tank top with woman's head printed on it. A pair of blue skinny jeans, and white ballet flats with beads on them. I stripped from my skinnies, blue shirt and tennis shoes. And quickly put on the white tank top. It fitted perfectly. Then I picked up the baby blue skinny jeans and put them on. Perfect fit. The shoes were perfect too. I checked my self in the mirror. My hair looked like a mess. I was surprised to find a brush in the bag too. I started to untangle my hair from the pony tail. I put my hair tie on my right wrist and began to brush through my brown curls. When I was done, I left my hair down and unlocked the door. I quietly made my way through the aisle. And went back to my seat. I found Mike snoring loudly and Alec and Jane staring through the windows. I gave the bag back to Jane and she smiled.

"It fits you Bella." She commented. I blushed and sat on my seat, beside Alec. He turned around and smiled angelically. I smiled back. And then something struck me. Why did Jane laugh when Alec called me Bella, in the forest. I turned around to face Jane.

"Jane? You still didn't tell me. Why you laughed when Alec called me Bella." I swear I could see Alec smile.

"Ohh… That… Well…Uh… In Italian.. Bella means..umm.." Jane stuttered . Then she turned to Alec and asked him.

"Alec ? What does Bella mean again?" She said, smiling evilly. I don't get it.

"In Italian, Bella means beautiful." Alec spoke. I was beautiful?

"Im beautiful?" I asked.

"Of course you are Bella!" Jane shouted, scaring me to death. I turned around and faced my mini TV, taking out the headphones and putting them on. I quickly found Avril Lavinge and Putting one of her songs, My Happy Ending on **A/N: © Avril Lavinge. A/N**

And started to sing along.

_Let's talk this overIt's not like we're deadWas it something I did?Was it something You said?Don't leave me hangingIn a city so deadHeld up so highOn such a breakable threadYou were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could beYou were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...You've got your dumb friendsI know what they sayThey tell you I'm difficultBut so are theyBut they don't know meDo they even know you?All the things you hide from meAll the shit that you do _

_You were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could beIt's nice to know that you were thereThanks for acting like you caredAnd making me feel like I was the only oneIt's nice to know we had it allThanks for watching as I fallAnd letting me know we were doneOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy ending_

Exactly… So much for my happy ending. My Prince Charming left. My Romeo is gone. And Juliet will be forever lost without him. A lonely lamb, forever lost without her lion. A single tear trickled down my eye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec staring at me. He slowly took my headphones off. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them again and faced Alec. He took both of my hands and said.

"Yes you are. You are beautiful Isabella." He said.

"No I'm no-" I couldn't finish because Alec's lips crushed mine. And it wasn't because he was my pretend boyfriend. Its because he thought it felt right. And it did. So I kissed him back with all the force I could. We were brought to earth by a blinding light. I pulled away and faced the light. It was Jane. With a camera. Taking pictures of us. She squealed.

"Jane. You ruined it." I said. And turned back to sit in my seat comfortable. Jane giggled. And Alec smiled. So did this mean that he liked me? Loved me? And that's when I heard the announcement.

"All passengers. Please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts . I repeat. All passengers take your seats and buckle your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing British Airlines." The woman said. I buckled my seatbelts and rested my head on Alec's shoulder. I smiled when he took my hand and started drawing patterns at the back of my hand. The Plane started to dive down towards the land. The first time it touched the ground, it bounced back up. The second time was successful. And the plane started to slow down. When the plane stopped once for and for all. Every passenger took their baggage and made a line to get down and away from the plane. Me ,Alec and Jane were the last ones to get out of the plane. Alec and Jane, took my two bags and made their way down from the planes. I followed. We made our way inside to the luggage pick up. My bags came in last. Jane took two of my bags and Alec took one. He seemed to sense that I was tired and took me on his back. When we were outside, Alec sat me on one of my bags. He sat down beside me and muttered.

"I guess the show is over, huh?" He said, looking into my eyes. I shrugged. In fact I didn't want it to be over. He smiled kindly. I rested my head on his shoulder again. He put his chin on my head and sighed. I suddenly looked up as something blue flashed through the road. Jane and her crazy driving. I stood up and Alec picked all three bags and threw them into the back of the car. I sat beside them. Alec sat in front with Jane. Thanks to Jane's crazy driving, we made it to Volterra in 30 minutes. Jane drove through tunnels and finally made it to the sunny side. I gasped as the sunlight hit their skins, and they sparkled like diamonds. Alec smiled. Jane parked in some kind of a garage where , loads, hundreds of cars stood. I stared confused. Jane giggled. I wanted my door but Alec was quicker. I smiled and he grinned, it touched his eyes. I smiled back too. Suddenly two tall men appeared by my side and each of them hugged me tightly.

"Uh?" I said. Raising one of my eyebrows.

"Welcome home Bella. I'm Felix." The taller one said.

"Hello Bella. Im Demetri." The shorter one said. "Welcome" he added.

"Thank you" I mumbled, blushing.

"Adorable." Felix commented. Everyone laughed, I blushed deeper.

"Ok. Enough. Bring the bags to the guest room." Jane said.

"No." Demetri said. "She's now to stay in Alec's bedroom. Until her own one is ready."

Alec nodded and took me into his arms, bridal style. He ran at vampire speed through the hallway, stopping at a wooden door. He opened it, and gasped. There was a huge king size with red silk covers. A red carpet. Wooden floor. A huge window, facing all the Volterra. A bathroom that was the same size as the bedroom. There was a little table on each side of the bed. On the right side, it had a picture of a woman, with ginger hair and blood red eyes. She was beautiful. I walked over to the able and picked up the picture.

"Who is she. She's beautiful." I asked. Alec who came from behind me, didn't smile. He had a sad face on. He looked away from the picture.

"That's Sephraya . She used to be my mate." he said uninterested.

"Oh my god. Is she dead?" I exclaimed. I know how much it hurts to loose the love of your life.

"No." He said finally. When he turned around, he had vampire tears in his eyes. Tears that could not be spilled. I put the picture down swiftly, and went to hug him. He hugged me back tightly. And just then, I've been reminded of my Romeo. The tight, cold grasp I was held in, reminded me so much of my love. I couldn't help but sob softly. Alec pulled away to look at my face.

"Why are _you _crying?" He asked confused.

"I know how it feels. To loose someone you love." I answered, unsure if that's what I said.

"But I didn't loose her…" He said. Okay. I don't understand.

"I don't understand." I whispered. He chuckled slightly, taking me in his arms and sitting me on his bed.

"Well..?" I asked.

"I met her 10 years ago. She joined our guard. Her gift was to control peoples actions. She wasn't aloud to use it to anyone in the main guard. When she came, I had this like huge crush on her. Whatever she would say, I would do it. I asked her on a date once and she accepted. After 3 years, we began to get a little serious. After 2 years, I was trying to find her to propose to her. And then found her. She was talking with her best friend. I knew it was impolite to be listening into someone else's conversation. But… Im glad I did. I heard her saying that the plan is working. That she has me wrapped around her little finger. And that she will be the future queen. Her friend asked her how she's going to be the queen, and she said that she heard Aro talk with her brothers, saying that its either me or Jane next in throne."

He looked at me when he finished, his eyes full of love and passion. His own eyes had new tears in them.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I murmured.

"No, its okay." He said, smiling slightly. "You should sleep you know?" He added

"Okay." I sighed. "When will I get to meet the kings?" I asked, impatient to be changed into a beautiful creature.

"After you rest." He answered automatically. He laid down and patted the space beside him. I lounged myself at the bed quickly and he chuckled. I smiled sweetly. I swiftly lay my head and hand on his chest. He twitched slightly.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked. I hope he was. I like this position.

"Of course. Sleep Isabella..." He murmured. And with that, I closed my eyes. Hoping for a nice dream.

* * *

Please review!!!!


	5. VS: New Dawn:Ch5 New Family Member

I woke up in the arms of an amazing person. Firstly I thought it was a dream… That the whole flight, kisses, were only a dream. But I was brought to reality by someone moving their arms and sitting up on the bed.

"Hey. What time is it." I asked gently. Still to lazy to go get my phone. Alec turned round and smiled.

"Just after 3 p.m… You slept 4 hours." He muttered. Something flood my mind. I had an amazing dream about me and Alec being together. Going out and then him, turning me into a vampire.

"Did… Did I say something?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed. He smiled wider now.

"Well..? Did I?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmmmmm…. Lets just say that you will find out in a while." He said smugly.

"Was it about you? Edward?" I asked once more. But my question was ignored.

"Just go take a shower. Ill be waiting here." He ignored me. I growled and my way to the oversized bathroom. But of course my clumsiness got in the way and I tripped at the frame of the door. Luckily, Alec caught me just in time. I muttered a thank you and sped of to the bathroom. He laughed and I could hear him jump on the bed. When I turned around to face the room, I gasped. There was a huge bathtub, it was at least 5x5. It was huge. I then searched the room for the shower. I found it and quickly hopped in. I applied the Head&Shoulders shampoo and conditioner.

"Mmmm…" I sighed. It smelled just like mint. I quickly rinsed off the shampoo and massaged in conditioner. My head felt so _fresh_. I quickly washed my body__and stepped out to face Jane.

"Uh?" I murmured. Embarrassing. She just giggled and handed me the towel.

"Alec sent me here to check up on you. He didn't think it would be a good idea walking in and just handing you a towel you know? He's a boy after all. It would be awkward." She laughed, and I blushed thinking what would happen if he did.

"Not that he wouldn't wa-" she began, only being cut off by Alec's growling from the room. She stopped immediately and look like an innocent child. I had to laugh at that.

"Okay. After you're done dressing you have to come to the throne room with Alec, okay?" She smiled.

"Of course." I smiled back. And with that she was gone. I walked out of the bathroom to be staring straight into Alec's ruby eyes.

"So what do I have to wear?" I asked, pretty much not knowing how to break the silence.

"Casual." He chuckled. 

"Cool" I answered. I managed to take my gaze away from his eyes and looked at the bag behind him.

"Your clothes." He said. " I brought them here, while you were.. Uh… Showering." He mumbled.

"Yes of course, thank you…" I answered. I made my way to the bag and opened it. Alec was still staring at me.

"Im going to get dress now." I smiled. I hoped he would get the hint. But he didn't .

"Okay." He said simply.

"Alec I'm gonna get dressed, you know? Taking the towel of and putting my underwear on and stuff…" I said embarrassed . He laughed as he jumped up from the bed.

"Just playin' round with ya." And he stormed of to the hallway, shutting the door silently.

I quickly looked for my black bra and matching panties. I found them just under everything and quickly put them on. I then found my green designer tee that Alice bought me once. I quickly put on my blue skinny jeans and my black converse and made my way outside only to be waited by Alec. He smiled at my outfit and grabbed me into his arms bride style and sprinted off to stand in front of a huge wooden door. He let me go and knocked once, by which he went inside. I followed. I looked ahead and was faced by three men. Alec bowed and I didn't know what to do myself so I just copied Alec's gesture.

"Oh my dearest Isabella, you don't need to do that." The black haired man said. I didn't answer. I didn't want to say something stupid. So I just nodded.

"You wanted to see us master." Alec said softly.

"Ah Yes, yes. I want to discuss our Isabella's change." He said silently.

"Can everyone just call me Bella?" I said angrily. I was startled by someone laughing. I looked at the person. Everyone gasped.

"Marcus! You haven't laughed in over 400 years!!" The blond one exclaimed. Marcus laughed louder. He stood up and gave his hand to Aro, who took it eagerly. Aro gasped and looked stared me. I furrowed my brows as he let go.

"Amazing" Aro whispered.

"What is it Aro." The blond one asked.

"I will tell you later my brother. This is not the time to discuss this. We will have time for this later , Caius." Aro explained. Caius nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So Bella, when would you like to be changed." Aro smiled sweetly.

"Would a month be okay?" I asked.

"Of course, my dear. One month and not less. You will be changed on the 15 of October. Thank you for coming." He said. I nodded.

"You may go." He allowed. Alec took my hand and we walked out. We walked in a human pace to his bedroom. He opened the door and led me to hid bed. He sat down and patted the space beside him. I smiled and took the offer eagerly. He smiled back.

"So you have 31 human days left." He smiled. I nodded. Edward would never aloud me to become a Vampire. He didn't want me forever. Edward. Why did you leave me! I started sobbing. Alec took me into his arms, and sat me on his lap.

"Why did he leave me!?" I sobbed. "Why…"

"Bella its okay. Let it all out. We're here for you. Marcus, Aro and Caius love you too. Jane loves you like a sister. Even Felix loves you. Like you're his little sister. Shh…my Angel. You deserve more than him. He is so stupid. He left because he wasn't good enough for you." I sobbed harder now. He was right. I had a family, but I loved the Cullen's too. Alec kissed my forehead. And I looked up and smiled at him.

"I ruined your shirt." I laughed. He smiled, showing his teeth.

"Its okay. I don't care." He said. I leaned closer to him and buried my face his neck. He stroked my back soothingly. And just then, the annoying Jane ran into the room.

"Bella. Come to the throne room like NOW!!!" She exclaimed.

"Why..?" I asked, confused. We just got back.

"Well first of all… You will meet the rest of our family. And your ties to us will be revealed." She squeaked, as she dragged me out of the door and ran through the hallway.

Without knocking, she burst into the room and jumped up and down.

"Jane, my dear. DO come down please." Aro laughed. I smiled.

"Well Bella. You will be introduced to the rest of the family." I nodded. So he began

"Here is Heidi." He pointed at a brunette woman. She looked wild and beautiful. She walked up to me and hugged me, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, sister." I smiled widely.

"So. This is Chelsea." He pointed at a ginger haired woman. She danced her way to me and squeezed me tight. "Welcome to the family, Bella." She sang. I giggled and said thanks.

"There is Afton." He pointed at a tall man. With short, blonde hair. He ran up to me at vampire speed and caught me into a tight bear hug. "Welcome to the Family, Bellie…" He boomed. I laughed and said thank you.

"And lastly, Sulpicia and Athendora." He said, adoringly. At that, two the most beautiful woman walked from behind the thrones. Each of them had a wide smile on their faces. One was Blond, the other was brunette. I smiled back. The bond one came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Bella. Im Sulpicia." She giggled. She moved away. The other woman, who must be Athendora squealed and ran to me at vampire speed, picking me up into the most tightest hug ever. 

"Im Athendora. Ill be your bestest Auntie ever!" She screamed. She moved back to look at my face and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled back in response.

"Well, now that you met your family, Jane had an announcement before we share our ties." Aro spoke.

"Well.. Since we are welcoming a new member to our family, I was thinking about a movie night at our theatre. You know, bring your mates, hangout, watch movies. Get all cozy and fluffy and everything." She smiled at her idea. " And if you approve, master, the boys and girls can start asking themselves to go with them. You know. Dates. Only the official guards, and master, and the wives are aloud to come. What do you think about it?" She giggled.

"Why this is a wonderful idea my dear." He boomed. "I love it!" He laughed.

"Yay!!!!" She squealed . "Okay, so… Felix, Demetri, Afton. You take care of setting up the whole theatre. Bring rugs and pillows, and prepare some snacks for Bella. Chelsea, Heidi, can you find 5 different movies. As in, Romantic, Comedy, Thriller, Horror, Action and Drama. Masters and the wives can do what they wish. Me, Alec and Bella are going _shopping_ for Bella's wardrobe. Oh and master? An you tell Bella the family ties tomorrow? Please?" She squealed. Aro nodded

"I have an idea!" Sulpicia shouted. Everyone turned to her. "Well, we can now prepare Bella's room! Me, Athendora, and Marcus will prepare the bedroom. Caius and Aro will take care of the bathroom." She squealed.

"Fine with me!" Aro shouted. Everyone agreed. Jane grabbed me off bridal style and ran to Alec's bedroom at top speed. She sat me down on the bed and searched through the bags at vampire speed. She growled.

"Bella? You don't have denim shorts. Neither do you have high heels…. Wrrr!!!" She looked angry. And then she grinned evilly.

"Heidi ! Chelsea!!!" She shouted. The girls ran in and stood, staring at Jane.

"Heidi, bring one of you baiting suits. That Red shirt, and those very short denim shorts"

Jane said, Heidi nodded and disappeared.

"Chelsea," She began "Bring your favorite red heels." Chelsea was gone in a blink of an eye. Both of the girls came back not 2 blinks later. Jane quickly stripped me from my clothes, and put on a red "Tucker top" then slipped me into roll up denim shorts. She then pushed me back onto the bed and placed red, high heels on my feet. Perfect fit. Jane stared at me ,thinking.

"She still needs something." She mused. Chelsea clicked her fingers.

"Accessories." She boomed.

"Of course! Stupid me!" Jane joked. Chelsea was gone again, and returned with a huge bag and put in on the bed. When she opened it, it was stuffed with every kind of accessory. Bangles, necklaces , earrings, perfume bottles , head bands. Jane quickly picked out; a snap clutch with studs in them. A teal headband with a crystal heart on it. Bow hanging earrings. A black, sparkling bangle, and gave a puff of Christian Dior perfume. It smelled very nice. Of blueberries and some kind of a woodsy but womanly scent. I loved it. 

"Stand up Bella." Jane sang. I was scared of the heels, I might just fall and ruin everything. But when I stood up… I didn't have any problem in walking with these shoes. And Darn it… They seemed pretty comfy. Chelsea giggled when I did a 360 facing the mirror.

"Hey! Don't get too used to them. The shoes are mine and I want them back!" She giggled. I turned to them and ran. I grabbed them into a group hug and said.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!" I blurted out. "I love you guys!" They giggled and hugged me back. The door cracked open.

"As much as I love to see my beautiful Bella , hug my annoying 2 sisters, and my twin, I have to ruin the fun. Its nearly 4 p.m, the movies are starting at 8 p.m .SO we have to go."

Alec's voice sounded. I blushed when he called me beautiful, the other girls squealed at my reaction. Jane grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Alec. He hung his arms out like a Gentleman and me and Jane took them. We shot the door, and walked swiftly out of the castle. We were walking down the streets. People were gasping. We walked into a huge mall and Jane dragged me into a very expensive shop. After a while, she picked out over 20 items for me to change into… And that's when the fun began.


	6. VS: New Dawn:Ch6 Shopping

**AN: Hey guys!!! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**In "Shop Nr 1" , Jane picked me out, over 5 tops, 3 pairs of jeans , denim shorts , and pairs of shoes. I also got these converse shoes that go up to my knee. Im in love with them.**

**Alec was **_**so **_**patient in carrying my shopping bags! I love him for that.**

"**Jane? Can I see the receipt?" I smiled as we left the shop.**

"**Sure." She murmured , taking a piece of white paper out of a bag. She handed me he piece of paper and smiled. I scanned it for the total.**

"**5.985 euros?! Jane!" I screeched. Jane put her hands on her ears, looking slightly confused.**

"**Are you okay Bella?" She giggled taking her hands down. **_**Am **_**I okay?**

"**No." I said mechanically.**

"**Why? What's wrong?" she asked. I bet she was hiding a smile.**

"**You spent nearly 6.000 euros on me!" I yelled.**

"**And?" Alec spoke. His voice was unbearably sweet and warm. I could melt in it.**

"**Well…it's a lot." I mumbled.**

"**That's because they're designer stupid!" Jane giggled. "Time for Shop Nr 2!!" She squealed. I swear, she is worse than Alice. Much more worse. She then dragged me into "shop nr 2"**

"**And what's in shop nr 2?" I asked curiously.**

"**Uhh… Dresses." Jane smiled.**

"**Oh. Great." I said sarcastically.**

"**Jane? I'm going to get our Lamborghini , okay?" Alec interrupted. "We're going to put the shopping bags there."**

"**Okay, bro." She said absentmindedly. What was she thing about? Or maybe who? Felix?**

**He took the bags and raced back to the castle. Meanwhile, Jane picked me out this floor length, green satin gown. It was pretty. And Jane made me wear it. So I went to the changing room and stripped from my clothes. I carefully put on the gown and made my way back to the aisle for Jane to check it out. When I walked out of the changing room, I saw Jane there and Alec behind her. Jane squealed and clapped her little hands, while Alec's eyes went wide and his jaw basically hit the floor. I blushed like a tomato.**

"**Close your mouth Alec, you're gonna catch a fly." Jane giggled. Alec closed his mouth immediately and turned his head embarrassed. I giggled at the sudden scene and I swear I could sense a smirk on Alec's face as I made my way back to the changing room. Jane picked me out 7 more dresses and they fit perfectly. We bought them all. Alec took the bags and put them in their car. **

"**Next stop?" I asked curiously.**

"**Shoes" She said as she dragged me into a shoe store. I quickly made my way to the converse. Ahh… Converse world.**

**I picked out 2 pairs of converse, one were black with white stars on them. The second pair were grey and had multicolored stars on them I loved them. Jane came with 2 pairs of HIGH heels and 1 pair of boots. **

"**Put these on." She demanded in her cold self.**

"**Ok. Jeez." I whispered scared. I knew it was a joke. She smiled evilly as I took off my converse and put on yellow high heels with multicolored stoned on them. To my surprise, I liked them. They fit. How did Jane know my size? Oh well.**

"**They look good on you. Come on Bella, were gonna buy make up and perfume now." She commented.**

"**Okay." I said as I put my red heels back on. She took three pairs of converse and the high heels. She paid and gave the bags to Alec, who put them back in the car.**

**She then dragged me into this purple weird shop, where I guess are the perfume. And I was right. As soon as I opened the store, this awfully sweet aroma hit my nose that it hurt. And now imagine being a vampire. Ugh.**

**Jane quickly ran over to the jewelry and lipstick. She looked at a blood red lipstick, which as I looked at, I thought I would get a heart attack. 1000 euros. Oh my god. Volterra is damn expensive!**

**Jane picked out few bottles of perfume, very expensive bracelets, earrings, necklaces.**

**She also ordered a 'Volturi Necklace.' I cant believe I was a part of this family now!!**

**I heard Edward talk very rudely, disrespectfully and disgustingly about this family. And slowly I'm beginning to realize that Edward wasn't the person I thought he was. But still, I still love him. **

**Jane once again paid for the items and drag me into a very gothic looking store. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**This is where we buy our guard clothes. You know, cloaks, dresses and all." She whispered.**

"**Oh." I whispered back. Jane dragged me to where the cloaks were and started picking out black ones. I loved them. She picked 4 out, and then went over to where dresses were.**

**She picked out, 1 blue dress, 1 black dress, and 1 red dress. And to match them, she picked out 3 pairs of shoes of the same shade. I saw Alec looking down on the floor as a pretty woman approached him. I couldn't help it, and neither did Jane. I went to stand just behind her and listened to what she was saying. Alec saw me but didn't smile or anything. Just listened to the woman.**

"…**so you coming to the Café at Friday night? 8PM?" She continued. But before Alec could answer, Jane dragged me and herself to stand beside Alec and basically pushed me into Alec's side. She then made sure that the woman didn't see and grabbed Alec's arm and put it around his waist.**

"**Sorry. My brother is taken." Jane said harshly. The woman just walked away with a disgusting scowl on her face. I noticed it and sighed. **

"**Am I really that ugly?" I whispered. Alec's hold on tightened and said.**

"**No. Who said that? You're very pretty." Alec said, staring and nothing.**

"**No I am not. Then if I am **_**so**_** pretty why did that girl have disgust written all over her face?" I screeched.**

"**Because, she was like clearly jealous. Before we were turned, you should have seen the groups of girls drooling over Alec. Bella. You are truly **_**beautiful**_** . Don't let anyone get to you. She was simply jealous." Jane said fiercely. **

"**Yeah yeah whatever. One more store and I'm gonna crash the shower Jane." I said as I walked out of the shop. I walked over to the car and stood there waiting for them. Only 10 seconds later, Alec joined me.**

"**Hey." He said.**

"**Hi."**

"**Bella, I just need to know something." **

"**Shoot." I said. And he chuckled.**

"**I need to know why you're so.. Well… I don't know. So **_**unsure**_** of your self. Bella, I just wish you could see how you look like. You are so beautiful and so selfless and **_**so**__**great**_**.**

**What made you think that you're ugly? Or not loved or something?" He asked.**

"**Well when Edward was taking me for "the walk" he broke up with me by saying that I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't beautiful to him. That he didn't love me. That's why. don't want to get hurt **_**again**_**." I let a tear stroll down my cheek. Alec wiped it away quickly.**

"**And you believed him?" He whispered carefully but still harshly. I just nodded in response. He growled at that.**

"**Why?" He said louder.**

"**Because it is the truth." I said without thinking. Before I knew what I just said, Alec had me against the car. He trailed his nose along my jaw and up to my ear. When he finally made it, he whispered harshly.**

"**It is **_**not **_**the truth." He whispered and backed away from me just as Jane came out of the store. She giggled and put the bags in the car.**

"**Okay. This is the last shop." She said.**

"**Which shop?" I said.**

"**Victoria's Secrets." She whispered evilly. I groaned in embarrassment as blood flushed my cheeks. Jane dragged me into the shop and stopped just in front of it. She turned to Alec and said.**

"**Stay!" She said pointing her finger. That was so funny. She treated him like a puppy and he obeyed. I couldn't help the giggle. Jane smirked a that and dragged me into the store, immediately dragging me to lingerie sets. I blushed again. She picked out 2 lingerie sets, and 2 corsets. Then she went to the panty section and came back with 13 panty sets she handed them back to me and went to the bra section and brought back 13 bras . I blushed a little when I saw a bra that was basically see-through. She giggled at that and went to pay.**

"**You go wait with Alec." She said with a wink.**

"**Whatever." I said as I walked out of the store, no. More like ran. When I finally exited the store, I stood dead in my tracks at what I saw. Alec was pressed against the wall, by a ginger headed woman with red eyes. She was breathtakingly **_**beautiful**_**. More beautiful than Rosalie. She had pure white skin and was straddling Alec. I was looking at the scene with a broken heart. I quickly recognized her as Sephraya. The woman from the picture. I looked at Alec's face, he was very concentrated on pushing her away, but not hurting her. Which was pretty much impossible. Tears welled up in my eyes whiled I closed them, I opened them again to allow tears run down my cheeks. Just as I did, Jane came out and dropped her bags as she saw the scene. She ran at vampire speed over to them and glared at Sephraya who was laying on the ground in pain. Alec then looked at me, with a saddened face. He walked over to me in slow human pace.**

"**Bel-" But he was interrupted by Sephraya. She walked over to Alec and looked at him.**

"**Baby, why aren't my powers working on you?" She said seductively.**

"**Maybe because I am interested in somebody else." He spat the words at her. I couldn't take it any longer, so I just opened the doors to the car and hoped in. Jane followed me, putting the shopping bags in the back of the car and sitting in the driver's seat, Which meant that Alec either had to sit at the back or run. Alec had a quick conversation with Sephraya and quickly joined us. He sat at the back. He started m off talk but I cut him off when Taylor Swift's song came on, and I started singing along.**

_**All this time I was wasting, **_

_**Hoping you would come around**_

_**I've been givin' out chances every time**_

_**And all you do is let me down**_

_**And it's taken me this long baby**_

_**But I figured you out**_

_**And you think it would be fine again**_

_**But not this time around**_

_**You don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby, **_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry.**_

_**Oh no, no, no.**_

_**Looking so innocent, **_

_**I might believe you if I didn't know**_

_**Could've loved you all my life**_

_**If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold**_

_**And you got to share your secrets**_

_**And I'm tired of being last to know**_

_**And now you're asking me to listen**_

_**Cause it's worked each time before**_

_**But you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby, **_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry.**_

_**No, no, Oh.**_

_**You're not sorry.**_

_**No, no, Oh.**_

_**You had me crawling for you honey**_

_**And it never would have gone away, no**_

_**You used to shine so bright, **_

_**But I watched all of it fade**_

_**So you don't have to call anymore**_

_**I won't pick up the phone**_

_**This is the last straw**_

_**There's nothing left to beg for**_

_**And you can tell me that you're sorry**_

_**But I don't believe you baby, **_

_**Like I did before**_

_**You're not sorry.**_

_**No, no, Oh.**_

_**You're not sorry.**_

_**No, no. Oh.**_

"**You have an amazing voice , Bella." Jane complimented.**

"**Thanks." I mumbled unemotionally.**

"**So when we get home, you're gonna go take a shower, while me, Chelsea and Heidi pick out your outfit, okay?"**

"**What are we wearing anyway."**

"**Uh. PJ." She said with a smiled.**

"**Should I be afraid?" I played.**

"**Terrified" she said with a evil laugh, which caused me to giggle as we entered the gates of the Castle. I felt a strange feeling towards this place.**

**I felt at home. I smiled at myself as I walked out of the car and ran tot the stairs where I waited for Jane and Alec.**

* * *

**10 reviews = New chapter.**

**20 reviews = 2 New chapters.**

**Love you,**

**Tiaa ****J**


	7. VS: New Dawn:Ch7 Beautiful Soul

When I walked into my room, I immediately ran for the bathroom, stripped down from my clothes and jumped under the shower. I put on my Head&Shoulders shampoo, massaged it into my hair, rinsed it and then did the same procedure with the conditioner.

I then applied body wash on my whole body and rinsed it as well. Then washed my 'privates' with the feminine body wash and hopped out of the shower, wrapping myself into a white fluffy towel.

When I walked out of the bathroom, on my bed, sat Chelsea, Heidi and Jane all getting ready to dress up in pajamas.

"Here you go Bella." Jane said, handing me a bag with something grey.

"They're your pajamas. A tank top, pants, and a robe." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you." I answered heading for the bathroom.

"Oops. Almost forgot." I giggled halfheartedly while making my way over to the bags.

I picked out black lace bra and panties set and then ran for the bathroom door. When I locked the door, and put my towel down. I sat on the chair and started massaging different skin lotions all over my body. I then put on my grey tank top and grey panties. I grabbed one of my favorite perfumes and sprayed it on before brushing my teeth. After that, I brushed down my brown locks and put them into a messy bun. I put on my robe and walked out of the bathroom. The girls were already ready.

"Bella? You know Sephraya right?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I said

"Well.. Yeah.. Haha… Uhh.. She's gonna be there." She said annoyed.

"Why!?" I spat. "It's suppose to be a night for me…"

"It is. Of course." She said quickly.

"Right. Anything else?"

"Yes. Its why I asked .Uh. Well… Sephraya isn't over Alec yet. You have to prove it."

"How?"

"Be his pretend girlfriend." She said at top speed.

"Why?" I exploded. Not that I didn't want to.

"Because…. Oh come on! Alec did it for you on the plane . He asked me to ask you! PLEASE!" She shouted.

"Shut up Jane! Everyone is going to hear about the plan!" I whined.

"Sorry. So are you going to help?"

"Whatever."

"Ok!!! I'm gonna go to the theatre with Chelsea now and bring down the snacks. Heidi will take you okay?" She said hopping off the bed with a smile.

"Sure." I giggled and with that they were gone.

"He likes you , you know?" Heidi began.

"Who?" I said. She laughed.

"Alec." She said and I blushed

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!!!" She giggled. I growled at that.

"OK whatever Bella. Come on! Lets get you the theatre.." She said as she grabbed me in her arms bridal style. I blinked once when we were out the door, when I opened my eyes, we were in front of a red door. Heidi put me down and opened the door.

"You have your own theatre? Wow." I gasped. Heidi just laughed. She let me through the door and I instantly spotted Jane and Felix talking to each other. They looked so cute! And then Chelsea and Afton kissing in the corner. No. More like making out. I then turned my gaze to the screen, where Alec stood. And Sephraya trying to seduce him. I took a deep breath and skipped over to him. To my amusement, I didn't trip. When I finally made it, I took my hand in his. He looked down at me and smiled and gave my hand a weak squeeze.

"Who is that baby?" Sephraya asked.

"Excuse me. But I kind of mind you calling my boyfriend baby." I said a little angry.

"Boyfriend? As if. You're human. Totally Eww." She said disgustingly.

"You don't look good yourself but you don't hear _me_ say anything." I said.

Aro came that second.

"Sephraya , please do not hurt Princess Bella. That would be very wrong." He said.

"But." She said.

"But?" I said raisingmy eyebrows.

"Nothing Princess." She said harshly and sashayed away. Aro made his way to Sulpicia too.

"What was that?" I asked curious.

"What was what?" he chuckled.

"The princess crap."

"Its not crap. Its true." He said smugly.

"H-" I began

"Everyone, please take seat and prepare for Isabella's ties to us to be reveled." Aro spoke.

I took my seat beside Jane and Alec followed, sitting beside me. Everyone was looking at Aro and Marcus now.

"Welcome, to the movie night guests. Tonight, is a very special night. For the reasons, 1) Our ties will be revealed. 2)We shall welcome the first princess of Volterra, and 3)There will be an announcement. Let us begin with the ties.

I, have a very protecting, and loving , fatherly tie to Bella. Aro, Caius, are the uncles. Sulpicia and Athendora, will be very adoring Aunts. Demetri, Felix and Afton, will be brothers, and protectors. Chelsea , Heidi and Jane will be Sisters slash best friends. Sephraya will be her enemy. I also request Sephraya to stay away from Bella when she is a newborn. I will simply not care about the results of the fight, unless if Princess is the one hurt. And lastly, the ties to rest of the people in the castle, dear Isabella, will need to find out herself. Thank you for listening.

Moving on, If I, or any. And I mean _any _of you see Princess Isabella harmed in any way, you shall tell me as soon as you can. If not, the consequence, is death. Understood?" Every one nodded.

"And finally, would Felix like to take over now?"

"Yes master." He said while smiling. He grabbed Jane's hand and made her stand in front of everyone. I Looked at Jane's face, and she looked really confused. When everyone and everything went quite, Felix kneeled down on one knee.

"Jane Volturi, I always had and always will, love you with all my heart. The first time I laid my eyes on you, my world was suddenly spinning around you. You were controlling it. You are my flower, my breath and you hold me together. My gravity, you are my everything. Jane Volturi. Will you marry me?" Felix said as he opened a little dark blue box with a diamond ring in it. It took me 3 long seconds to comprehend on what was going on. Say yes! Say yes you sill girl!!

"Yes!! Yes, yes ,yes , yes!!!!!" She screamed. Felix took the ring out of the box and slid it on Jane's finger. Felix stood up and Jane jumped on him , kissing every surface of his face. Me and Alec ran to them and I hugged Jane as tightly as I could. She let me go and then went over to hug her brother. By now, everyone gathered us and started Congratulating, kissing and hugging. I have a feeling, that this will be the best move night ever.

"Ok Everybody. Movie time!!" Chelsea and Heidi screamed in unison. Everybody sat down. Alec sat me in his lap and I eyed him confused. Not that I didn't enjoy this angle.

"This one will be one of the horror movies." He whispered, sending shrills of pleasure down my neck.

"Ok." I said, relaxing more into his chest.

The movie plot was basically boring. A movie about zombies, eating people while they are shopping inside a huge mall. That was very ,very interesting. But god, was it scary. Whenever they attacked another human, I hid Alec's arm and he ribbed soothing circles in my back.

The next movie was romantic of course. And guess what? It was Titanic. I watched Titanic only once before. And heck was I crying. Me and my best friend back from Phoenix cried 3 boxes of tissue paper(okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating bit.).

We were just on the moment when he was supposed to draw her when Jane interrupted.

"Brother. I need to speak to you. Now." She whispered.

"Okay." He said moving me to sit beside Demetri. Demetri looked at Alec and nodded.

* * *

**Alec POV ( I know. I'm the best.)**

"Alec, you need to tell her." My sister said as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"No. Not today." I argued.

"I said NOW!" She growled.

"Please Jane, not now." I begged.

"Alec. Whatever. But you should know. That maybe the next time you'll want to…It might be too late." She said walking away. I sighed as I went to sit beside Bella again.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I watched Alec as he took me to sit in the far corner of the cinema.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Shoot." I said, knowing he'll probably say something like ' I don't want to be friends anymore.' or 'You're not good enough'. I just knew it.

"I uhh.. Well you know. I kinda …" he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I giggled.

"…Like you? Well a bit more. I kinda like-like you." He confessed.

"I like you too. Except I'm not good enough." I said simply.

"Yeah. Wait- What?" He said.

"I'm not good enough. Alec, a bit of my heart still loves him. He was my first love. It's not that easy to forget somebody like that. I'll end up not giving you enough and then you'll just leave. I don't want to be hurt again. But most importantly, _I_ don't want to hurt you Alec." I explained carefully but truthfully. " You deserve more." I added.

"Bella. Why are you acting like this? Is me loving you and you loving me, not enough?"

"It is. It is. I just don't want to hurt you." Doesn't he see the point?

"You wont." He whispered.

" Yes I w-" I was cut off by him dragging me out of the cinema and into a door, three doors from left. We walked into a room that had different kinds of instruments.

He sat down and put a bass guitar on his lap.

"You are enough." He said looking me in the eye before starting to play the chords.

**(AN; Lets just say that Alec wrote this okay? © Jesse McCartney.)**

_I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulI know that you are something specialTo you I'd be always faithfulI want to be what you always neededThen I hope you'll see the heart in me_

**Did he write this for me?**

_I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chaseYou're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soul_

_YeahYou might need time to think it overBut I'm just fine moving forwardI'll ease your mindIf you give me the chanceI will never make you cry c`mon let's tryAm I crazy for wanting you?Maybe do you think you could want me too?I don't wanna waste your timeDo you see things the way I do?I just wanna know that you feel it tooThere is nothing left to hideI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chaseYou're the one I wanna holdI won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soulI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soulOooooooBeautiful Soul, yeahOooooo, yeahYour beautiful soulYeah _

I was fully and completely touched.

"I wrote this the night when you came here." He said. He wrote this for me?

"For me?" I whispered. He nodded, put down the guitar beside the seat and walked slowly in human pace to me. Tears started rolling down my face as I reminded myself that he wrote this for me.

"Bella, I am so tired of staying away. I cant take it anymore." He whispered with a pained expression on my face.

"Then don't stay away." I whispered my self. He finally made it and kissed the tears away from both of my cheeks. And then he started kneeling in and closing eyes, I copied and met his lips halfway. Our lips moving together perfectly. But we had to stop, when we heard cheers of an annoying little, blonde vampire.

* * *

Please Review ;)

10 reviews = New Chapter…. And a lot of Alec/Bella fluffiness :].


	8. VS: New Dawn:Ch8 Someone like you

Thank you soo Much for the reviews everyone! ^^' It means a lot to me J

Shout Out to _**Mizz Twilight. Check out her Fan fics.**_

_**Shout Out to **_vikinglass25 J. Thank you for the nice review :].

Ok. Here's the chappy.

_

* * *

_

"See? I told you to tell her _now._ You are so cute together!! Eep! We have to tell _everyone_!" Jane shouted from the hallway as we pulled away.

"Jane. Go back to the Cinema. You should enjoy this night. You got engaged." Alec said slowly. Jane just sighed and skipped away.

"So what does this make us." I asked blushing a bit while biting my bottom lip. Alec sighed and sat be on the chair. He sat on his knees while taking my hands in his.

"Bella, tell me something. Did Edward ever say that you're his soul mate? His one and only?" He asked patiently keeping direct contact. I nodded once.

"Well, he was lying. He told you that so you could stay with him. See, we have a guard here and he can see the decisions people are making by following their brain tenor. Once he focuses on someone, he can see their decisions and detect if they're lying. We did that once to the Cullen's and Edward was the odd one out. He wasn't telling the truth. He was trying to hide his decisions knowing that if we found out, we would kill him."

"Why would you kill him?" I asked weakly.

"Because humans are not aloud to know of our existence Bella." He said easily.

"Oh." I said dumbfounded. "So what you're saying is…that Edward pretty much tricked me and knew that I wasn't his soul mate?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"UGH!! He is just such a-a-a…. Grr!!" I shouted. Alec laughed at my weak explanation.

"It's okay. As far as I'm concerned, his loss-my gain." He laughed freely once again.

"You have _no _idea." I whispered. I am so happy I didn't give my virginity__to Edward. I would have regret it. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said suddenly listening closely.

"Nothing." I said still blushing.

"Ok. Ill let you off this time. Are you tired?" He asked sweetly.

"No. Actually I'm kind of hyper.." I said blushing like mad. He laughed louder than before.

"I love you Bella." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that." He chuckled taking me into a tight hug. He put me down and just stood there looking at me.

"I need to know more about you." He said finally. "Lets play 20 questions." He added with a smirk.

"Ok. But bring me to my room first." I said . Without a warning, he picked me up and ran through a hallway, he stopped just in front of my door. He opened it easily with one hand and shut it with his leg. He put me down on the bed and sat there beside me himself.

"Ok. I'll start. What's your favorite colour?" He asked directly.

"It changes everyday. But lately its just either brown or red." I said.

"Red and Brown. Ok. How many boyfriends did you have?" He said.

"Just one. But lots of people asked me out. Like Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie uhh… Jacob Black. And others. I turned each of them down." I said with a little laugh. He smiled and continued.

"Which of these were your favorite?" He asked quietly.

" Um.. Jake I have to say. I've known I'm since he was five. We were best friends." I said.

"Oh, ok. Where were you born?" 

"Forks. But few months after I was born, my dad and mom divorced and I had to move to Phoenix with my mom. And then I came back a year ago, because my mom re-married and well Phil and her wanted to go on the road. I didn't want to interrupt them. Plus I had to finish school…" I mused.

"Oh. Did you ever love someone that didn't love you back?" He said again.

"Yes."

"And who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Edward." I sighed as he growled at his name.

"Ok. You don't have to answer this. Did Edward ever… touch you?" He whispered with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"No. He barely held my hand, a little peck on the lips and that was all." I said.

"Good. All mine." Alec smiled smugly and I blushed. He moved closer to me and picked my chin up with his hand.

"Bella , you have no idea how long I have waited for someone like you. I've waited for so many hundreds of years. And now, I finally have you." He whispered moving closer to my face to make direct eye contact. He kissed me lightly. But I wasn't having it. I wanted more. I moved impossibly closer to him and embraced him into lip lock. He moved one of his hands to my hair and his second to my waist . I moved my hands around his neck, playing with his hair. He pulled away slowly and kissed me again and again. I pulled away gasping for air which seemed after forever. Alec smiled softly and pulled him to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed our closeness and his yummy scent.

"What's your favorite gem stone?" He asked after a second.

"Topa- I mean ruby." I corrected myself quickly.

"Ruby. Which of the Cullen's is your favorite?"

"Um.. Alice. Alice is my best friend and my sister… She was the nicest to me of all.. Nicer than Edweirdo." I said quietly and chuckled at Edwards new nickname.

"When I'm going to be a vampire, will I be pretty Alec?" I asked.

"Bella, you are beautiful. Your own name confirms it. Imagine yourself as a vampire." He said. And I tried, Myself, even more pale, glowing red eyes, graceful, a figure with full curves. But somehow, I still couldn't get my head around me thinking I'm pretty. It sounded a bit self-centered. I just smiled in response.

"What was the color of your eyes when you were human?" I asked curiously.

"Green." He muttered.

"Gorgeous." I whispered with a smile.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He chuckled.

"Now, I can imagine you as a human." I said satisfied.

"Bella, I need to go on a mission to bring Edward back. It will last a couple of weeks. Aro will send me, Demetri and Felix. While I'm gone, you have to promise me to stay here in the castle. If you need to leave, bring a guard with you. Preferably Jane or Chelsea." He said suddenly.

"What did Edward do?" I asked curious.

"He broke the law." He said simply.

"And when you bring him here, what will you do?"

"Ask him to join, or die." He whispered. "I'm really sorry. But no one can brake the law. We have to make everyone to obey for our kind to be safe, Bella. Please understand."

"No, no. Of course I understand." I said, but couldn't help the tears flooding.

"Shh…. Its going to be okay." He calmed me. I nodded in response and stopped sobbing. He backed away slowly and rested his forehead against mine and looked me straight in my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too…" I said a bit louder than him.

"I'm leaving today ." I nodded in response. He sat me on the bed and looked at the lock on my bedside draw.

"Its nearly 2 a.m. You better get some sleep." He said as he laid me down on the bed beside him. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my hand around his waist. Alec had one of his hands on the back of his head, and the other one around me.

"Sleep, my angel." He whispered. And I tried to, but somehow, couldn't. So I closed my eyes and thought of the happy times with Edward. Then of Alec. And tried to compare Edward to Alec. But of course, Alec won by high points. I tried to fake a yawn to make me sleepy. But still nothing budged me.

"If you cant sleep, then you don't have to." Alec chuckled darkly. I sat up quickly, resting my head against the head board and crossed my arms just staring at nothing. Alec sat up in Vampire speed and had me in his arms instantly.

"What do you want to do?" He muttered.

" I don't know." I said. Alec chuckled darkly once again before planting a feather light kiss on my cheek. And I smiled. I turned around so I could face him and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling away and putting my head on his shoulders. 

"I will have to leave in 4 hours. Do anything you want to me. I'm your slave." Alec joked with a hint of seriousness. I giggled and kissed him again and again on the lips. The third time I kissed him, he responded. We remained in a lip-lock for about two very long seconds before he pulled away slightly and kissed me again, this time parting his lips a little and letting his freezing tongue run across my bottom lip. I granted the access enthusiastically . I pushed my tongue gently into his mouth, being extra careful not to touch his razor sharp teeth. Alec tasted _amazing_ . Of cinnamon and apples. Out tongues just danced slowly for__around 4 seconds before being interrupted. I pulled away fast to see who it was.

"Sorry for interrupting your tongue sandwich human, but I need to talk to Alec." Sephraya scoffed at which I blushed bright red. Alec just glared at her before kissing me on the lips one more time and sitting me on the bed.

* * *

Soo…. Did you like the kiss :P? Written from my experience. From what I remember at least…lol. 

12 reviews= New Chapter.


	9. VS: New Dawn:Ch9 Red eyes of a stranger

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. My net was down, + to top it off, school started already. Yay me! Imma senior!!**

**Anyways, to make it up to you guys, Alec POV ****à**

**Alec POV**

I set Bella gently on the bed before standing up and following Sephraya outside.

"What do you want?" I asked uninterested. Sephraya took two steps towards me so I could be pressed against the wall.

"I just want you back honey." She said casually , while looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Well you're not going to. Besides, I never was yours." I stated.

"Baby, please. I need you back." She pouted.

"That expression doesn't work on me anymore, Sephraya. Its _over._" I said harshly. Sephraya moved her face closer and looked me straight in the eye.

"Please baby." She whispered.

"No!" I shouted while successfully pushing her away. Sephraya sank to the floor in pain. I looked to my left to see Jane staring daggers at Sephraya.

"Thank you sister." I mumbled.

"Anytime, bro. And I mean it." Jane giggled. "Go to Bella." She motioned her head towards the door.

"Thanks ." I said as I re-entered the suite. Bella was sitting on the bed . Still in the same position where I left her. I walked over to her and sat her on my lap, locking my arms around her waist.

"I hate when people interrupt me." I whispered into her ear.

"I hate when people interrupt me too…" She mused. "You can continue what you started before." She added with a whisper. I smiled into her neck as I smelled the lovely blush creep onto her face. I nuzzled my nose behind her ear which earned me a shiver in response. I trailed down kissed from behind her ear ,down her neck and stopped at her shoulder. _God_, I had such an urge to mark her as mine now. But I couldn't do that. I would have to ask for her permission first. So instead of biting her, I placed a more hesitant kiss on the crook of her exposed neck and another one on her fastening pulse.

Bella moaned loudly which caught me off guard as I was hit with a fresh breeze of her sweet arousal. I took nearly all my self control not to take her. She wasn't ready, and I respected that. And when she was, I will be slow and gentle. I stole a glance at the clock, which showed 2;27 a.m now. A slow but building yawn escaped Bella's mouth which she tried to hide, but didn't obtain success. I chuckled darkly into her hair as I laid her down on the bed. I put my head on my pillow, and not a second later, Bella had her head on my chest with her fragile arms around my chest.

"Wake me up before you'll leave." She said half-conscious.

"Ok." I said simply.

"Promise?" She asked with another adorable yawn.

"Promise." I mumbled as the sleep over took her.

Bella, is the most amazing person I've ever seen. No wonder the Cullen kid left her. He wasn't good enough. Bella is so caring and so strong while still staying firm and fragile. I cant believe that she came into my life. She _is _my life now. She's the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. But the only thing that I cant get my head around yet, is her wanting me. To be with her and never leave her side. I always thought I would be alone all my existence . That no one loved me. Of course, my sister always said that I will find someone special and unique just for me. And she was right. I cant imagine my future without Bella now. Its impossible. Other than that, she is the most beautiful human I have ever seen. Now only imagine her as a vampire. Even more pale, long mahogany hair, and blood red eyes that I could get lost in immediately .I wonder what her gift may be. She might be a succubus, and to be truthful, I didn't like the idea of that. It meant that she wouldn't be _all _mine. She might find an incubus , And make him her mate. But I quickly erased that thought from my head and focused on making my Bella happy. With me. Forever.

~+.+~

3 hours later.

The clock was ticking closer and closer to 6 o' clock. I didn't want to leave Bella, but it was a mission. A mission that might keep my angel safe and unharmed.

"Bella, sweets wake up." I nudged her arm a bit. My angel opened her eyes slowly and yawned for a short 3 seconds before looking up at me and smiling.

"I have to go soon." I explained a bit uncomfortable. Her smile dropped a little.

"Ill be back as soon as we find him. Don't worry." I assured her. She smiled a little more and crawled onto my chest while leaving a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at her and capture her into another kiss. She kissed me back slowly but deepened it by moving her fragile arms around my neck while my hands snaked up around her waist. She opened her mouth slowly and I granted her access. She pulled away after few seconds in need of breath. I smiled smugly while she panted heavily. I looked at the clock which now showed 5:40.

"I have to go in 20 minutes Bella." I whispered. I could feel her heart beat fasten and her body stiffen. "Ill come back." I promised. She nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed stretching with another adorable yawn. I sat up beside her and kissed her cheek softly just two seconds before Jane came in.

"Good Morning Bella. I'll take care of you while Alec is gone." She sang while skipping over to where we were sitting.

"Thank you." Bella said with a smile.

"Go get ready Alec. Ill keep Bella company." My sister giggled as she successfully shooed me away. I placed a small chaste kiss on Bella's lips on my way out. I saw her smile before Jane closed the door. Oh fuck, how much am I going to miss that smile.

**Bella's POV**

Jane turned to me when she closed the door.

"I finally have a sister!!" She screamed as she clapped her tiny hand together. I smiled when she said that.

"So, how much do you like my brother, Bella?" She said with a nervous laugh escaping her full lips.

"I don't really like him. I'm kind of in _love _with him." I said while blushing lightly.

"I love with him!? Even better!" She shouted excitedly while jumping around the room. I laughed lightly at her explosion.

"Bella? Can I dress you up today? Its Heidi's birthday today…" Jane mused in deep thought.

"Sure." I said happily while wondering ;what the heck got into me!?.

"Ok. Ok. Go take a shower and Ill pick some clothes out for you." she chimed while skipping over to my wardrobe.

I went to the bathroom, stripping down from my clothes and entered the shower with successful grace this time. I set the water half cold-half hot gaining the exact temperature I wanted. I washed my hair first and then took care of my body and then walked out of the shower . I wrapped the white fluffy towel around my body and reached for the underwear that Jane left here while I was taking a shower. I put them on absently, my mind dozing off to the memories of Alec. The song, the kiss, the "20" questions… I treasured all those memories securely to make them safe. I stepped out of the bathroom to the room where Jane laid out my clothes neatly on my bed.

I put on the black tank top and the naughty-school-girl type red skirt followed by red heels. I went over to the vanity and brushed out my still wet hair smoothly . When done, I've put on the red bow hair band on and ran gracefully to the door. When I opened the door, Jane stood there smiling with a very short black dress that outlined her pale skin perfectly and showed a lot of her cleavage.

"You look nice. If vampires could, Alec would fake. I'm sure." She giggle freely while taking my hand and squeezing it lightly. " I am so glad that we took you here to Volterra. You are one of my best friends Bella, I love you as a sister." She continued. I was touched. It was so sweet of her. So very ,very kind and sweet. I could never ask for a better sister. Never.

"Thank you Jane." I whispered while blushing very lightly.

"I cant wait until you're turned!! You'll be even more beautiful!" She exclaimed which made me blush like crazy . Jane led me through the very long hallway until we got to a room that had a huge H on it. When she opened the room, everyone went quite while Heidi ran to me and hugged me very tightly.

"I am so glad you came Bella!!" She shouted with joy spurting everywhere she looked.

I giggled lightly at her reaction and the room went loud again.

We spent over 3 hours here in Heidi's room. Jane was very occupied wit Chelsea and Heidi to even notice me slip out of the room. I tiptoed silently down the hallway while thinking about my plan.

Surely, Jane wouldn't mind if I sip out of the castle for few minutes right? I hope not. I reached the doorway which now showed some sunlight through the small crack. II opened the door and stepped out to the concrete. I walked down the street looking around me to see any sign of some food. I finally reached this very cheap boot with food but I had to take a short cut. There was a small path that was between two tight walls. I made my way down that path only to be stopped by a strong arm and be pushed against a wall. I looked into the red eyes of the stranger. I cant believe it.


	10. VS: New Dawn:Ch10 Pain and lonliness

**Hello, I know. I suck, you hate me, I'm the worst, I'm a bi***. Yeah-yeah, whatever.**

**Explanation: As you might have heard, I'm a senior in High School. Teachers are tiring and homework is a biatch. But I'm back, and for good. Ill try to make it up to you guys. I'll really try. **

**Anyways, I already have ¼ of the Chapter 3 for **_**Forever Mine**_** written and it will possibly be updated Saturday, followed by a possible update of **_**New Dawn**_** Sunday.**

**I'm not promising, I but Ill promise to try. Hard.**

**Anyway, Leave reviews, they encourage me to write.**

**Tiaa xx**

***This chapter contains Rape and **_**unsuccessful**_** attempted 'accidental` death. Please don't hate me. 18+, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

"Didn't expect _this_, huh?" He growled deeply.

"H-h-how did that happen?" I gasped, looking at my-once-loyal-friend. Mike Newton.

"Eh, some red-head called Sephraya turned me. She wants you dead, but since I'm stronger now, I decided to have some fun with you first." He explained, his red eyes glowing with eagerness.

"W-what kind of fun?" I asked with fear tracing my voice with every word I said.

"Oh come _on_ Bella. You cant be _that innocent_." He laughed freely. I gasped, Mike, my only loyal friend, was going to… I cant think about it… _Rape Me_.

"You're going to rape me?" I gasped again. He smiled now.

"Pretty much." He agreed, shoving me hard against the wall hard. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Mike, please don't .Please! I- Ill ask Aro to give you a position in the Main Guard… And … I'll do anything. Please, just-just don't." I begged, sobbing now. He let me go, and I fell to the floor. He knelt beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh hush Bella, sweetie, Ill take good care of you ,baby." The deadly voice said. He picked me up, and went further down the alley, to a dead end. He threw me against the hard, cold wall and I collapsed again, feeling useless. He walked to me slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. But that's exactly what I was, prey. Nothing else. He pressed his cold, painful lips to mine, and I gave in to the torture, knowing, that the faster he'd be done with it, the faster Ill be dead. Gone. His tongue parted my lips painfully and I groaned in pain. Mike being… well Mike, though I moaned and he reached under my shirt, and grabbed one of my breasts, playing with it hard. He shoved his hips into mine, and my body gave me away, making me wet. He tore the shirt off, and left my lips, leaving me panting for my life. His lips then attacked my nipples, and my body being the traitor, answered with another wave of wetness. He left my breasts, and inhaled sharply, followed by a moan.

"I knew you'd come around." He said. He then tore his blue wife beater off and threw it behind him, and grinned his hips into mine again. I groaned in pain again, and wished for death. Oh how I wish for someone to come and kill me already. Anyone.

He tore my skirt off and shivered with delight as he saw me in only underwear. He smirked, taking his shorts off, followed by his underwear. I looked away.

_Just do it. Kill me. Please_ . My mind pleaded with soft yelps.

He grabbed my shoulders, and shoved me down, causing me to fall to my knees. Great, now that fucker wanted a blow job. He grabbed my hand, and wrapped it around his erection, and pumped it several times. He grabbed my head harshly and thrust it forward.

"Open your mouth sweetie." He said. I obeyed, reminding my self that it will be over soon.

He thrust himself into my mouth, me instantly choking a bit. I cant believe I'm saying this, but yet again, every vampire did. _He tasted sweet._ And yes, I think I'm turning into a whore . I slapped my self mentally.

He pulled my head back, and then back again.

"Yeah like that. Suck it Bitch." He ordered. I obeyed, thrusting him into my mouth, maybe if Ill be good, he'll let me go. But he's Mike, stubborn like hell. He eventually came, and I was forced to swallow it, and again, I slapped my self for saying that he tasted sweet. Yep, I'm defiantly a whore. I pulled back, waiting for instructions, waiting for death. He laid down on the ground, and positioned his erection upward. This is _so _not the way I wanted to lose virginity. I moaned in defeat.

"Please Mike. Don't do this to me." I begged.

"If you'll do this, Ill let you live longer." He snarled. Me, being taken aback by the offer, obeyed and positioned my self on the erection. I pushed my self down lightly, but it wouldn't budge. Mike having enough of the 'nonsense' pushed me down harshly, instantly braking my barrier. I screamed in pain, and then the tears came. Mike stood up and pushed me against the wall, thrusting into me fast. I screamed again, and this time, Mike covered my mouth with his hand. I tried screaming again, but only quite sound came from my lips. I tried pushing him away from me, but nothing happened. He was too strong.

And then I heard the voice of my savior, my best friend, my _sister_.

Jane. And pretty much half the guard. I fell to the floor, realizing that Mike ran away, and sobbed even harder. Heidi and Chelsea ran to me, taking me into their arms. Jane and Felix ran after Mike, and Demetri stood staring at the ground, his fists clenching do hard that his knuckles were turning whiter than healthy.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Heidi." I sobbed, apologizing.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"I-I ruined y-your pa-par-party." I said ashamed of my self. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"The party was finished. We started panicking about you. I swear to _god_, that once I get my hands on the fucking dickhead…. Ill cut his balls _right off_, and make him eat them." She vowed, I laughed. She suddenly seemed happy that she made me laugh. "And don't even get me started on _Alec_." She added.

_Alec_,_ I had cheated on the love of my _life_. I'm such a _slut_._

I started crying now. He'll leave me too. And Ill be alone, no longer loved by _anyone_.

"What's wrong honey?" Chelsea cooed.

"Alec." I explained.

"Oh Bella. He would never blame you for something like this." She said.

"But he might." I protested.

"He wont. I know him. He's my brother. He would never do that." she said.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked.

"Yes." She said confidently. "Lets get back to the castle." She added, picking me up and sitting me in the car. Demetri sat in the drivers seat, Chelsea got shot gun, and Heidi sat beside me, and hugged me to her the entire ride to the castle. Once we parked in the garage, Heidi ran me to my room, opening the wardrobe, and putting on a black halter dress, and sat me on the bed. Demetri and Chelsea followed us.

"Dem, get the kings. We need to tell them." Chelsea said.

"W-Wait. No. I don't want everybody to know." I protested.

"Bella, we need to tell them. They will be furious if they find out later." Demetri explained, and like the wind, he was gone. I sighed. Chelsea and Heidi sat beside me on the bed, hugging me again, whispering 'sorries' to me over and over again. Demetri opened the door, and the kings followed. Marcus ran to me, taking my face into his hands.

"Did he hurt you? For the love of Jesus Christ, I'll kill that bastard." He yelled.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, of course he hurt her. He will pay." Aro said simply. Heidi stood up, giving him his hand. Aro gasped in shock.

"_Bastard._" He shouted. " He just has to wait until Alec gets his hands on him." He retorted harshly, and everyone in the room shivered.

"Tell me everything honey." Marcus said while stroking my cheeks. I gulped down the knot in my throat, and began.

"It's my fault. I sneaked out of Heidi's room to get something to eat, and went outside-" I was cut off.

"Oh My God! Food! I am such an _idiot. _It's all_ my_ fault."Heidi shrieked, I threw her a look that said 'I was talking' and she muttered 'sorry'.

"- ANYWAY…. As I was saying, I was going to get some food. I walked down the street, seeing a little food boot. There was a path leading to it. So I took it, I was nearly half-way there until I was thrown against a wall. I turned around and saw Mike, he had red eyes. I then asked him what happened, and he said that Sephraya changed him so he could kill me , but wanted to have some _fun_. And then.. He _raped_ me." I finished with a sob, mymind wandering back to just a couple minutes ago. Everyone in the room besides Chelsea was still. Chelsea was sobbing beside me like there was no tomorrow.

"Ill get Afton." Heidi said softly. Aro nodded and then she was gone. I hugged Chelsea to me and started rocking her on my bed. I don't know why, but possibly she was in more pain than me. Had something happened? Something that she remembered all of a sudden? I was going to find out, but for now, she needed to go with her mate. Afton entered the room with Heidi. He grabbed Chelsea into his arms and kissed her. He started pulling her to the door.

"Come on Princess, Ill make it feel better." He cooed to her as she nodded into his chest. I _so_ don't want to know what they were about to do.

"Where is Sephraya?" Aro said through clenched teeth.

"She might be in her room." Heidi suggested. "Ill check." She added, Aro nodded. Marcus sat on my bed and hugged me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

And then Chelsea ran into the room, somehow breathless.

"She's gone." And with that I began to sob. I heard a loud, and long snarl come from Aro, but I ignored it, just giving in into the darkness.

_**2 week later**_

Its been two weeks. Two weeks without Alec. Two weeks since I last seen him. Two weeks since my 'encouter' with Mike. Two weeks since I last kissed. Two weeks since I felt… dead.

I might have been over-reacting a bit, but I just cant feel better. Just fucking _cant_. I cant feel a part of me. Its like my heart is gone, and instead, there is an ache. Never going away. Never during eating, Never during bathe's and showers. Never during _sleep_. I'm pretty much dead as it is. I wished for death, oh _so_ ,_so ,so_ many times, but instead, I get more heart ache.

Maybe it's a bad sign, maybe something happened to Alec? Maybe Edward hurt him? That was a bad thought to have in mind.

My lungs went tight and it was hard to breathe. I just longed for death to come and take me. But nothing. I always get the opposite.

During the two weeks, Jane had been feeding be lots, taking me shopping nearly everyday, then going for a tour around the castle. But nothing helped. Sure ,_ I had fun_. But I still felt empty. And then there were the times that Jane had to go and spend time with Felix, during those time, I just stayed in bed. Waiting for _my_ Alec. Wishing he was finally here.

So here I am, like the idiot I always was, always will be, cutting the bread with a sharp knife. A slight pressure had already cut the bed in half.

I heard someone enter, and dropped the knife by accident and started bleeding on my wrist. The person ran out, leaving me there. I fell to the floor from dizziness and weakness. Instead of just walking down to the sink, and putting pressure on my hand, I stayed on the floor like the moron I was. I knew I could get any help, because the vampires would go crazy.

I laid there for few minutes, help didn't come.

So finally, I said my final goodbyes.

Good bye Dad.

Good bye Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett.

_Alice, oh Alice!!_

Goodbye Jake.

Goodbye Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Afton ,Felix ,Demetri.

God bye Marcus, Aro and Caius.

_I saved best for last._

_Goodbye, my one and only love, my soul-mate, my savior, Alec_.

And with that, I gave into the dreamless blackness, hoping that death finally came.

**Hey, I'm back . Hope you liked the chapter. But don't worry, she's not dead.**

**Please R&R and the next chapter should be up Sunday.**


	11. VS: New Dawn:Ch11 He's Back

**I know. You hate me… but lets just skip the long babble about my uncle dieing and move on to something that happened a week ago.**

**Well, exactly a week ago, I got a very offensive P.M… (private message) from a user on … and before you say anything… I know I shouldn't let it get to me… but I realized that the person was right, My fanfics aren't that good. So I went over to the first Chapters of **_**New Dawn**_** and I realized that the chapters were bad and short. But don't worry, I'm going to finish this story… I'm going to do no more than 15 chapters to complete it.**

**Now, **_**Forever Mine**_** was mainly the target of this offensive P.M and I don't know if Ill be continuing it. I'm going to post the next chapter and leave it on hold, because I just lost all the ideas and inspiration thanks to that P.M.**

**Before you ask, no I'm not going to report that person, OR give you the nickname, cause I can take care of my self.**

**Don't hate me, because this story is going to get finished.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**© Stephanie Meyer.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Oh go away._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_I wanna die._

Beep. Beeeeeepp.

I opened my eyes, throwing my hand over my eyes the second I did. The room was bright, and smelled a lot like medicine. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was in heaven. _But no. I never get what I want_.

"She's awake. Marcus, she's back!" Someone yelled. I knew that voice, that so very soothing, musical voice. The voice of Jane.

I uncovered me eyes and was met by the loving eyes of my father.

"Bella, my dearest Isabella." He cooed.

"Daddy." I whispered.

"You're finally back. You were gone for so long." He whispered.

"H-How long?"

"3 weeks, my Bella. You were gone three weeks." He said sadly.

"Oh. Where's Alec?" I asked. Marcus's face fell a little.

"He's not back yet. They didn't find _him_ yet." He said carefully, probably waiting for my out burst.

"Oh." I said, losing all my hope. "When will I be able to go back to my room?"

"You could've been back as soon as you woke up my Angel. You choose." He said.

"I want to go back now."

Together, It been six weeks now. And he's not back yet. Maybe something happened? Maybe he ran away? Maybe he found his real soul mate? Who knows, maybe he's taking his time to stay away from me.

Yep, that's it, he's not back because of me.

My mind went back to the time, when I first came to Forks, and I saw the Cullen's for the first time.

There was the honey haired one, he was tall, but still muscular, perfect pale skin, and those honey eyes. Jasper.

Then there was this little pixie looking girl. She was small, she was tiny, but had so many energy in her, that even Tinkerbelle should be ashamed. My best friend. My Alice.

Then there was her, the opposite of the pixie. She was Tall and she was blonde, her perfect frame curling perfectly into her designer clothes. She was the one that hated me, she was Rosalie.

And of course, lets not forget the other one. The big, most muscular of all, with curly brown hair and dimples. Like all, his eyes were honey and he had perfect pale features. He was my big brother. My Teddy bear of a brother, My Emmett.

And lastly, Him. The person that I thought was my soul mate, the person I thought that loved me, and that I loved. But guess what? Newsflash, I was wrong. He was tall, bronze haired and a bit muscular, with piercing golden eyes and pale features like the rest of them. He could read every mind except mine. He was the one that put me in most danger. He was the person who broke my heat. Ok, I agree, he was gorgeous, but Alec still out him to shame. He was my first love, my supposed soul mate, My ex-Edward.

And then came the most loving parents.

There was this one man, he was blonde and young, probably most attractive of the three. He was compassionate and trustworthy. He was gentle and kind. He was my father, My Carlisle.

And then the person I miss the most. She was still wonderful woman, with caramel hair and kind eyes. Her hugs and kisses leaving you all warm and fuzzy inside. She was the mother figure, the best mother in the world. She was m mother, My Esme.

And that's when I began to cry my heart out.

The first time I came into their house…The first date… When he saved me from the perverts in Port Angeles…

The first kiss…. The meadow….

That birthday party… those three days… and that last kiss on the forehead… And that last goodbye…

And then Alec and Jane came, became my family and made my life easier. They took away my worries and replaced them with happiness. But then everything went down. _Again_.

I want Alec, so _,so_ bad right now. Just come back… please.

"Bella, wake up." Someone said softly. I opened my eyes… and saw Jane.

"Alec should be here in about three days." She said brightly. I smiled a little, although information didn't help a lot. Only made it worse, I'm going to miss him more.

"I- I wish I had my brother back you know? Its so easy to have him around, he understands me… he's been through everything like me. I wish Edward never existed, you and Alec would be happy.. Who knows.. Maybe you would've been a part of the guards already. I miss him so much… They should have taken Demetri with them though.

"I miss him too." I answered.

And that's how we spent the day.

Heidi and Chelsea came over after our conversation and we had some girl time, and I laughed a little.

But I still feel a little lonely.

"Calm down Bella… He'll be here soon. Don't worry." Jane instructed , while I was trying very hard not to break the bed.

"How long?" I asked once more.

"God Bells. I already told you. Three minutes." Jane whined. "Lets go to the throne room. And we'll _walk_." She said.

"Fine." I huffed, and ran for the door.

"Slow down BELLA!" Jane yelled, grabbing my arm. "God, you behave like a spoiled child." She whined again.

"Whatever." I answered quickly.

"I think you had to much coffee Bella." She said concerned.

"Let's just go!" I yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall. I could see Jane roll her eyes.

We finally made it to the throne room, and I let go of Jane, running straight to Daddy's throne. I jumped on his lap.

"Hi Daddy!" I cheered giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, my Princess." He said , chuckling freely. "Jane, what exactly did Bella have for breakfast?" He asked amused.

"Um, cornflakes with a lot of sugar and coffee without milk." she said dully. " She's a pain in the ass." Jane added. Marcus laughed this time, with Marcus. The throne room opened and Felix and the love of my life stepped in.

"ALEC!" I cried. I ran to him, and jumped straight into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"My sweet Bella, My sweetest Angel." He cooed. I pulled away and kissed every single space on his face, leaving his lips for last.

The best about Alec, were his lips. They were cold, but still so soft and _delicious_. Sometimes you'd think he was chewing on strawberry flavored sweets.

My tongue darted out straight away and I sighed in content when he finally responded to the kiss.

His kissed were hard though, almost painful like he's been dieing to do that for ages, I know I have.

We finally ended the kiss and saw Jane and Felix hugging and kissing softly. Marcus and the Kings were gone somewhere…

But all I could think was Alec and those delicious lips of his.

**r&r Please! GONNA UPDATE SOON!**


	12. VS: New Dawn:Ch12 The Story and Lemonade

**Okaay… This is chapter 12 : ]]!**

**Sorry for the wait! Just a little lemon in this chapter. Sorry, its very short, but at least I updated. I'm really sad at the lack of reviews though… : (**

"You want to go over to my room and talk?" I asked longingly to be in private. Alec nodded, picked me up and ran out of the throne room. We made it to my room in record time.

I jumped out of his arms and went to sit on the bed.

"You've been gone for seven weeks." I stated duly.

"He was good at hiding." Alec said as he sat on the bed.

"You should have taken Demetri with you." I said.

"I know. That wasn't a smart move. But most importantly, we have him now. And he cant escape." He said coldly.

"Where-? Where is he?" I asked curiously.

"The cells." Alec said, looking up.

"Oh." I said. "He's not going to escape ,is he?"

"Not likely." Alec answered. There was a pregnant silence following that statement.

"So, what happened while I've been gone?" He asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know that." I said lowly, but he still heard. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Trust me, its better you don't know." I assured him.

"Tell me." He pressed firmly. I sighed from annoyance.

"Ok, you want the long story, or the short one?" I asked.

"Bella." He warned. I growled.

"Fine! Here it is. Heidi's party was _so_ boring, that I decided to get something to eat. I was walking happily through Volterra, when all of a sudden I found my self in an alley with my best friend Mike who, judging by his eyes, was now a vampire. Long story short, I was raped and Sephraya joined forces with him. Two weeks later I was making my self a sandwich and sliced my wrist with a knife, and I woke up three days later, I was an emo. I was sad and depressed and totally with NO life. Then you came back." I said rather harshly. "Are you happy _now_." I added.

"Mike? Sephraya?" He snarled.

"Its not like you could do anything anymore! They're gone! OKAY?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Yes me too, I didn't exactly plan on losing my virginity during a process of rape." I said.

"I'm here for you now." He assured. "Ill give you anything you want my lovely Angel."

I walked into his arms and hugged him to me. I looked up and made my lips connect with his. At first, he was gentle, but then he pressed a bit harder. His arms came around my waist and mine tangled in his shiny hair. We fell on the soft bed with him on top. His tongue was now dancing with mine, and I heard myself moan. I pulled away slightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He answered and went back to kissing me, this time trailing sweet yet cold kissed down my neck. His kissed followed up to my jaw line, and then my ear. He went back to my lips and pulled slightly on my bottom lip. I moaned and he groaned louder than he probably meant to, but I couldn't care less right now. His hands roamed my now slightly bare stomach and I found myself shiver from this simple touch.

I grabbed his black v-neck and threw it over his neck. He did the same with my shirt. I rolled us around so that I was on top and kissed down his neck, my nails digging into his back. His hand went to my back and he put slight pressure there.

"Can I?" He asked. I nodded and felt the familiar push, and then pulled the bra away from us and threw it across the room. He grabbed one of my breasts and started sucking on the nipple, while massaging the other one, he switched few seconds later.

"Oh god Alec." I moaned and arched my back towards him. Alec hummed in response. He kissed down my chest, until he made it to the very short black shorts. I nodded while keeping my eyes closed . He unbuttoned them and ripped them off, throwing them across the room. I had a feeling it would come to this and put on my special red extra lacey panties. He groaned at the site and lightly tugged the tiny material. I raised my behind and he pulled it off. He spread my legs quickly and I felt something cold and _wet_ against my core.

"Eew. Ugh. Stop it Alec. That's disgusting." I complained but still enjoyed it. He rolled his eyes and pulled away.

My hands went to his jeans and I pulled on them, happy when they finally came off. He was left with his red boxers and I licked my lips appreciatively. I tugged his boxers off, and his big shaft stood proudly. I blushed lightly but pulled myself to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." My voice was quiet, but still strong. He placed himself on my entrance and felt him push in. Its still hurt a little, since I've done it only once before.

But after few pushes, it felt a bit better, and soon, we were both wanting more.

"Harder." I moaned.

"Faster." I moaned again. He obeyed each of my commands.

Soon, we reached our climax _together_ and came.

"Fuck, Bella" He groaned, that was the first time I have ever heard Alec swear and I blushed.

"Alec!" I yelled when the pleasure hit me.

"That was amazing." We both said at the same time.

We talked that night. A lot.

**Yep, that's chapter 12. I hope you like the little lemon I threw in. Its not good, my first** **ever. Now, if we only reach the total of 175 reviews, you're going to get a three thousand word chapter : ). Two more chapter to go and an Epilogue… be ready for the Alec / Bella / Edward ultimatum in the next chapter.**

**Remember, 175 reviews!**

**R&R! **


	13. The Epilogue: The Ultimatium

**A/N: Well, hello, hello. Hope you're not mad : )! Thank you for the reviews ; ). Hope we can still pop the 200 cherry : ). Yes, it's the end ( A very sad one ). But all good things need to end. I love this story for many reasons, one of them being that this is my first ever fanfic. Thank you so much for being here and encouraging me to keep writing. If you review even when the story is finished, that would mean so much for me : ). Also, please ask for one-shots as I don't have anything else to do . Oh, and just for fun, write the word 'cheese' at the end of you review, so Ill see how many people actually **_**read**_** the AN. Now, the one-shot form:**

**Title : **

**Rating :**

**Summary :**

**Pairing :**

**Events :**

**Genre :**

**Fill the form in and send them to me. It can be either Twilight or Glee. Once again, Thank You. Enjoy : ).**

Alec rolled off me and laid on my left side. I tried to control my breathing as my body came back the high. My body trembled once more, and then I started to breathe normally.

I turned my body towards Alec's and smiled when I saw him gazing at me lovingly.

"Tell me." I said simply, although I wasn't even sure what I wanted.

"Tell you what?" He murmured, his red eyes studying my face .

"Tell me everything you did when you were gone. Did you see the Cullens? Did Edward hurt any of you?" I decided on that.

"He didn't hurt anyone too bad…he tried fighting but when were so close to ending him, he always escaped. He's really fast." He said gently, skipping the cullen part. I wasn't about to be fooled though.

"The Cullens." I said weakly, it still hurt some.

Alec sighed and sat up, pulling the covers over us. I snuggled into his side and waited until he started talking.

"When we visited them for Edward, the whole family was broken. The little one, I think her name was Alice, she was dry sobbing when we confirmed her assumptions of you being here. We told them that we didn't harm you, and everyone started calming down, but they were just… they were empty. They miss you. The whole family wasn't there though. The blonde and who I remember , I think Emmett were gone. Only Carlisle and Esme were there along with Alice and Jasper, Jasper left after a while. Probably not able to handle the emotions. So then we left and went to find Edward, he was hunting. All we were going to do was bring him here and let him decide, but he attacked us before we could say a word. So then the chase began. He headed for Canada first and then went back to Alaska then back to Forks and back again, we finally caught him when he was getting weaker." He explained. I stayed silent for few seconds, carefully absorbing the information. So the family _did_ miss me.

"So what do we do now?" I whispered.

"For now, you sleep and tomorrow we'll have to face Edward and decide on his will." Alec answered.

I snuggled in deeper and let sleep over take.

…

I opened my eyes to a bright day, looking at the clock on the bed side table, it revealed 9:00 p.m . Alec's place was empty. The door opened and Jane came in.

"Hey Bells." She said excitedly. She ran to my wardrobe and threw me the robe. I grabbed it and pulled it on.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked, while stretching.

"We're killing Edward today." She said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"No we're not. We're giving him a choice." I stated rather uncaringly, surprising myself in the process. It was Jane's choice roll her eyes.

"I'll kill him anyway." She said again. I chuckled shortly and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. When I stepped out, I dried my self off and put on the short black denim shorts on with the black camisole and black gladiators. I stepped out of the bathroom where Jane was sitting on our bed, freshly changed.

"Thanks Jane." I thanked her.

"Its okay." She said with a smile

"Why are we dressed in black?" I asked curiously.

"We're getting ready for the funeral Bells." She explained. God , that girl wont quit. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"Whatever Jane." I said. She smiled and took my hand and led me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"The throne room. That's where we're discussing this." She said. My body started to go hot and my heart started racing. Jane must have heard and turned to me.

"Don't worry Bella. He wont hurt you, I'm your guard remember?" She assured me. I nodded once and my heart started to beat slower. Jane smiled and kissed me on the cheek before opening the double doors to the throne room.

Jane took my hand again and led me to the middle of the room. I looked around and Edward stood in the far corner of the room, Demetri and Feeling grabbing each of his sides. His eyes locked with mine and turned even more coal black.

He looked just as I remembered. The eyes, the eyebrows. His messy bronze hair and that crooked grin. But something was different…I didn't feel anything towards him.

He studied my face erratically and questioned.

"Bella?" His velvety voice sounded. I decided to play with him a bit.

"No, fucking santa claus." I said, sounding bored, everyone except Edward laughed. A weird emotion crossed his face before it was back to normal.

"Don't cuss Bella. You're a lady." He scolded coldly. Ha-ha… funny-NOT.

"Its good I'm not a dude, you'd probably go for me straight away." I said again.

"I'm not gay." He said with a sigh.

"Why did you jump straight to that conclusion?" I asked curiously.

"Stop it Bella." He said tiredly. I turned to Aro.

"Daddy, Uncles, take it away." I said with a small smile. Uncle Aro chuckled and turned to Edward. But then turned to me again.

"Bella honey, please let Jane escort you." He said gently. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Please honey." He said softly.

"I don't want you to kill him though." I said unevenly "I wanna do it my self." I added coldly.

I don't know what over came me but I had this sudden urge to kill him with my own hands. He was the love of my life two months ago, and now I want to kill him. How ironic.

"But how?" Aro asked.

"Change me." I said simply.

"NO!" Edward roared trying to free from Demetri's and Felix's grasp.

He crossed the line.

"Shut the fuck up Eddie! This is _my _life and I get to do what I want with it. I want to live forever. I want to stay pretty. I want to be strong and fast. You don't get a say in it. I DO. I let you manipulate me the whole time we were together, but I wont let you do that now. I'm saying this once and for ALL, FUCK OFF." I yelled.

"Now, Bella. Don't cu-" He started to scold me again but I cut him off.

"For the _love_ of Jesus _fucking_ Christ. SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm going to be changed, and I'm going to _kill_ you. I'm sick of you, _so_ much that I want to crawl my eyes out with my bare hands!" I yelled again.

"Bella." Aro interrupted.

"Okay, I'm done." I said with a sweet smile. Aro chuckled softly.

"Edward has to have a choice honey." He said . I sighed and mumbled whatever.

"But, he will still be locked in the cells until I'm changed, so he wont interfere." I said simply.

"Of course honey." Aro promised while I smiled. Aro turned to Edward. "So Edward, what would you like to chose, stay with us, or die? Your gift would be very valuable." Aro said without missing a beat, who knows how many he asked that?

"Join you." Edward said through clenched teeth. I growled and stomped my foot. A booming laugh from who I guessed Felix filled the room.

"Did you just _stomp_ your foot Bells?" He managed through the guffaws. My cheeks reddened immediately. I growled at him. Felix stopped.

"Whoa, easy there killer." He said with a chuckle, but seeing me still fuming, he turned to Alec. "Alec, go calm down your woman." He said with a snicker. Edward roared again but was restrained again by Demetri and Felix. Alec smirked again and made his way towards me. His arms encircled my waist when mine came around his neck. He pulled me down for a heated kiss and I closed my eyes when our lips touched. My mouth opened to his and I wasted no time as I snaked my tongue into his mouth and moved it softly against his.

"Okay. That's enough. Stop sucking faces." Jane said as she pulled our faces apart. I smiled and blushed while Alec smirked at the now fuming Edward.

"Bella honey, when would you like to be changed?" Aro asked as we pulled away.

"Today." I answered immediately.

"Of course." he said happily. I smiled. "Felix, Demetri escort Edward to the cells. Alec, Jane please continue on with your day. Bella? Your change will happen in the evening. Enjoy the rest of your humanity."

I nodded and smirked at Edward who was some what in pain. Jane left after kissing me on the cheek. Alec took my hand and led me back to our room.

Once we were inside, he brought me to the bed.

"Who do you want to change you?" He asked. "You don't have to chose me."

"Jane." I decided.

"Why Jane?"

"I love her, she's my sister."

"Mhmm." He said as he kissed me. We got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Jane." He said. Jane walked in and handed me a piece of paper.

"Come on Alec, we'll Bella some privacy. When you're done Bella, call for me." Jane said with a smile. Alec kissed me once again and left the room. I sat up on the bed, shakily opening the piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_In this letter, I just want to apologize for everything I did. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for leaving. I was lying, I really do love you. Everything I said that day in the forest were lies. I ruined my life and my family's who I probably wont be able to see anymore. When we left, everything went down. Emmett stopped being a fool, Alice stopped shopping as much, Jasper came home for only few minutes and then left again due to the emotions. Carlisle wasn't as passionate in his work, and even Esme stopped gardening. And believe it or not, but Rosalie stopped writing in her diary. And I, I pretty much curled up into a ball and let misery have me. In this letter, I also want to thank you for the time we spent together and for bringing love into _our_ family. Everyone still loves you. And, I know that I lost my chances when I saw how much in love you are with Alec, and how much he is with you. Good luck in your change. I'm sure you will be even more stunning._

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for my mistakes._

_Forever & Always yours,_

_Edward_

I re-read the letter one more time before I let the tears flow freely. I went to my desk, and picked up the pen and a new piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Edward,_ I wrote.

_I cant say that I will forgive and forget straight away after what you did, it's a bit too soon for that. But you should know that I will forgive you someday, because if you wouldn't have done what you did, I wouldn't be here now. I'm glad that I came here and met Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi along with Chelsea. Marcus is like my dad and Aro and Caius are my uncles. But most of all, I met Alec. My soul mate. I loved him since the first time I laid eyes on him. I hope that someday you'll find your soul mate and that you'll be happy again._

_But I will never forget _our _family. Ever. I will never forget Alice who probably suffers the shopoholic illness. I will never forget the father figure of the family, Carlisle, the patriarch, the most compassionate person I ever knew. I will never forget Esme, my mother in so many ways, the listener, the care giver. I will never forget Jasper, the base of our family. I will never forget Rosalie, the pure goddess of beauty. And of course, I will never, ever forget my brother of a bear Emmett, the idiot of the family. _

_I will always love you in a way Edward, but I'm in love with Alec, and I always will be._

_Bella _

I finished the letter with sobs erupting from my body.

"Jane." I said. The door opened and Jane came in. She went to sit beside me and cradled me into her arms. I buried my face in her neck and cried until there was nothing left.

"Can you give it to him?" I asked weakly. Jane smiled sadly and took the letter. She kissed my forehead and then she was gone. I went to sit on the bed, and reviewed the whole two months.

First, there was the paper cut at my birthday party. Jasper wanted to kill me and everyone but Carlisle had to leave the room because they didn't trust themselves. Then there was the talk about Edward's human and vampire life. After that, Edward took me home and didn't really talk to me at all, during that process, I hadn't seen any of the Cullens. On the third day, we went to the forest and Edward broke up with me and 'lied'.

I laid there for few hours until Alec and Jane found me. We packed my bags and went to the airport where we met Mike, who was going to Volterra as well. He made me and Alec kiss and say ' I love you's ' . Then on the plane, I sat in the middle of Alec and _Mike_ . Who wouldn't leave us alone.

We finally landed in Volterra and we drove to the castle. I met Felix and Demetri, my two big brothers. Then I unpacked in _Alec's _room and I met Chelsea and Heidi and them and Jane made me dress up to go shopping with her and Alec. We shopped all around Volterra . At the last shop, Alec went back to the car to put the bags in there, and when me and Jane went outside, we saw Sephraya try to seduce Alec. Jane used her power on her and we went back to the car. Suring the whole ride to the castle, I sang ' You're not sorry.' By Taylor Swift.

Then we had the movie night, where Sephraya tried seducing Alec again, but I bounced up to him and introduced my self as his girlfriend. She sneered at me and said I was human. Then Aro came up and said not to talk to the Princess of Volterra that way.

Then Jane and Felix got engaged. After that, Alec brought me to a room and sang 'Beautiful Soul' to me and we got together.

Then, he had to leave with Felix to track Edward down. The first day he was gone, Heidi had her birthday party and I went to the town to find something to eat. Mike pulled me into and alley and raped me, stealing my virginity. Jane and the rest found me and brought me home. Four weeks after that, I cut my wrist with a knife when I was making a sandwich, and I practically turned into an Emo. Then Alec and Felix came back, and Alec made love to me that night. We woke up in the morning and here we are.

The door opened again and Jane came in with another piece of paper.

"Here." She said with another sad smile. I smiled at her gratefully and took the piece of paper.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'll always love you too._

_But please don't write to me anymore, it hurts too much._

_Edward._

I looked up at Jane and sighed. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Will you change me?" I asked hopefully. She looked taken aback.

"Me? You want my venom in your veins?" She asked confused. " I though you wanted Alec to do that."

"But I love you too, I want you to change me." I said. Jane smiled widely and squealed. She kissed my cheek and skipped to the door.

"I'm going to tell Aro. Do you want anything to eat? This is your last chance." She said.

"Strawberry sundae please." I said with a smiled.

"Of course." She said happily and skipped off. I giggled at her reaction.

My gaze turned to the Clock which now said 1 p.m. Wow, how long have I thought for? I had only three hours left of humanity.

I jumped off my bed and went to my laptop. I turned my MSN on and went to the Cullen Room. I went there everyday to see if any of the Cullens were on. I was taken aback when I saw ' ShoppingPixieNo.1' , 'Cowboy' and 'BrotherBear' on. My heart started speeding up as I wrote a message .

Clumsy Bells : Alice.

What? I didn't know what else to write.

ShoppingPixieNo.1 : Bella? Oh BELLA! Where are you? Are you really in Volterra? Did any of them hurt you? What do you look like? Is Edward there? I heard you're with some Alec. Oh Maaaii Gooood. Please write something back, we miss you so much!

Clumsy Bella: Alice, calm down.

BrotherBear: BELLA-LA-LA!

That was my nickname.

Clumsy Bella : I miss you all so much that it hurts. It actually hurts me so much _physically_. I'm in Volterra, yes really, Alice. None of them hurt me, they like me. Jane is really nice to me and Felix and Demetri are very over protective. Aro and Caius act like my uncles and Marcus is my dad. I look the same, but my wardrobe id waaaay different .. Edward is in the cell so he wont interfere with my change, he's joined the Volturi. And yes, I'm with Alec.. I feel like he's my soul mate : ). I miss everyone so much.

I pressed send.

Cowboy : Bella, I want to apologize. Everything is my fault, I couldn't control my self and Its my fault we left. So, I'm very sorry.

ClumsyBella: Its okay Jasper. You had every right to. You are vampires after all.

_ShoppingPixieNo.1 , Cowboy and BrotherBear want are requesting a Video Call._

_Accept Decline._

I pressed accept just as Jane came in. She went to sit beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

Three different screens appeared. One of Alice sitting on her bed, another one of Jasper sitting on the front porch and another one of Emmett sitting in a… tree?

"Emmett? Why are you sitting in a tree?" I asked confused.

"Cause Rosie doesn't let me go on MSN." He said with a pout. I laughed at that.

"Bella." Alice said with an 1000 watt smiled. Her eyes sparkled . "I missed you so much." She added, I could see the tears in her eyes. My own ones were beginning to form too.

"Is that Jane?" Emmett asked.

"No, its fucking Santa Clause." Jane said, stealing my line. Alice and I giggled and Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Careful Emmett, don't fall from the tree." I warned. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I miss you Bella, its not fun without you here." He said with a sad smiled.

"I miss all of you." I said. Some seconds passed of comfortable silence.

"So, you're getting changed?" Alice said sadly.

"Yes, I really want this. Ill ask Aro if I can visit you, he'll probably say yes." I said with a smile.

"True, Bella here has everyone wrapped around her pinkie." Jane said with a giggle.

"Except Sephraya and Mike." I said.

"Mike?" Jasper asked.

"We'll leave that story for another day." I said.

They all nodded, although I could tell it was bugging them.

"What time is it Jane?" I asked.

"Nearly three." She said. "I can change you early." She added.

"Really? Aro wont mind?" I asked happily.

"No, he gave me free reign." She giggled. I smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Well, goodbye then. Ill see you in three days." I said.

Alice and Jasper gave me a gave me a sad smile while Emmett grimaced.

"Good look Bella. I wov youuh." Emmett said.

"I love you Bella. We'll talk in three days. Don't forget us." She said with another smile.

"Good luck darlin'" Jasper said.

"I love you too guys."

I ended the call and turned the laptop off. Jane sighed and led me to the bed.

"I'll miss your scent Bella." She said. I smiled at her and laid down. She hugged me one more time and sniffed my hair, before sinking her teeth into my neck.

I didn't scream, I simply laid in agony as the venom flowed through my veins, slowly making its way to my heart.

In three more days I will awake as a vampire, a strong fast vampire.

I closed my eyes, knowing this is the last time Ill ever get to dream.

THE END.

…..

***sniff, sniff* Unfortunately this story had come to an end.**

**I want to thank you al for the alerts and reviews, I Never ONCE got a flame which was wonderful : ). I will probably be writing a sequel… but beware… It will **_**not**_** be Alec/Bella. I love my stories with drama : ).**

**I would be delighted if we could reach the 200 reviews.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers, I love you. You're the ones that kept the story going.**

**And I cant stop writing Thank you's .….**

**But one last one THANK YOU.**

**Love,**

**Tiaa xx **


	14. SEQUEL INFO!

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! I had a total of about 240 reviews for the Epilogue, and now, I nearly have 300.**

**&, I am _so_ happy to announce that the first chapter of this story's sequel; _The Volturi Saga; Chasing Midnight _is about to be posted.**

**I am _so_ excited to be back for the sequels, that- you know what? I'm not gonna bore you further.**

**Here's some inside scoop for you Alec/Bella fans.**

**-There will be a Wedding + 4 other major events.**

**-LEMONS!**

**-Many twists.**

**-_Hot_ new guards!**

**-Reunions, fights, break-ups & make ups.**

**Now, what are you waiting for! GO READ IT!**

**Love, Tia x**


	15. Emerging Swan Awards !

**So, I open my e-mail one Wednesday evening and I was in on a surprise.**

**An inbox from ****Emerging Swan Awards** **!**

**Um.. WOW? I don't think I even deserve it! But thanks soo much everyone! Thanks for reviewing, alerting and faving!**

**Make sure you check out the sequel to this story!**

**Chapter 2 should be posted soon!**

**Thanks so much guys, all of you's are absolutely amazing readers!**


	16. Awards !

**THE VOLTURI SAGA; NEW DAWN HAS WON IN THE :**

_Best Vamp Volturi/Nomad/Non-Cullen !_

Thank you _so_ much for voting for me everyone, this is actually my first _ever_ award and I am _so_ happy!


End file.
